Fraternidad
by Erzebeth K
Summary: [AU]. El sueño de toda la vida de Emily Jones era ser abogada, así podría salvar a los pobres ciudadanos y meter a los malos a la cárcel. Sería una heroína. Ah, pero nadie le dijo que de hecho, la universidad era tan complicada. La particularidad de sus compañeros era... extrema. (Uso de Fem/nyos. Hetero/yaoi)
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER:** Hetalia no es de mi propiedad. La imagen que uso de portada tampoco lo es.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Universo alterno. Nombres humanos. Uso de Nyos. Notas al final de página.

 **PAREJAS:** Multipairing. Principalmente InglaterraxNyoUsa. También EspañaxNyoRomano, GreciaxNyoJapon, PruHun, DenNor, SueciaxNyoFinlandia, HolandaxPortugal, FranciaxNyoCanada, entre otros.

* * *

 **FRATERNIDAD**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Calló rendido sobre el libro que desde hacía unos minutos apenas y sostenía. La penumbra que acechaba la habitación era débilmente atacada por la pequeña lámpara de noche que rezaba sobre uno de los escritorios. Su deseo, al igual que el de muchos, lo mantuvo estudiando hasta altas horas de la madrugada… claro que luego de muchas sesiones, todos sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados ingresando a la universidad que siempre había querido.

Hizo una mueca y movió los labios de un lado a otro. Era muy tarde. Pero bueno, le había gustado estar de juerga con sus amigotes, ¿no? Ahora se aguanta. Masajeó sus párpados y dejó el libro a un costado. Vio a sus compañeros, seguro estaba tan cansado como él. Pero valía la pena; estaban ahí por su futuro… todos ahí eran el orgullo de sus familias, no los podían defraudar.

—¡Duérmete ya, infeliz! —ordenó con voz adormilada el albino desde la cama.

—Ya voy —medio rió. Medio acomodó sus cosas, apagó la lámpara de su escritorio y apenas y atinó a sacarse los zapatos antes de caer más muerto que vivo sobre su cama.

.

.

El reloj bordeó las cuatro de la mañana y en una habitación distante; en otro edificio para ser más específicos, una joven rubia dio vueltas por enésima vez en su cama… el insomnio era parte de su realidad habitual.

Suspiró pesadamente al ver dormir plácidamente a su compañera. Pensó en ir a dar un paseo, más el toque de queda rápidamente surcó sus pensamientos, haciéndola desistir de la idea. Además, si estaba en ese lugar era sólo por un favor que le había hecho Sakura (que de paso casi le conlleva un par de problemas); no podía simplemente salir y arriesgarse a que la atraparan. Claro, en cualquier otra situación habría ignorado olímpicamente las reglas.

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y cerró los ojos; si no podía dormir, al menos procuraría que su cuerpo estuviera descansado.

Lo necesitaba.

¡Tal vez qué le harían mañana!

Pero, ¡Ah! Positividad, positividad, se repitió mentalmente la joven, una y otra vez. Era una tradición, ¿no? A ella le gustaba la historia, bueno, sólo la de su país, pero por suerte estaba en su querido país así que no tenía inconvenientes. ¡Qué más daba si la obligaban a ir con una cabeza de pescado colgando de su cuello!

O si la hacían revolcarse en el lodo. Incluso estaba dispuesta a raparse.

Positividad, positividad ante todo.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con ese momento? Y por fin estaba ahí. Caminó rápidamente por el campus para así llegar lo antes posible con su mejor amiga, Sakura, quien amablemente se había ofrecido a darle un paseo guiado por las instalaciones.

Corría agosto, el sol y el calor estaban en su máximo apogeo y la norteamericana no podía ser más feliz con ello; el verano era su época favorita. La japonesa la recibió con una gran sonrisa y una reverencia típica de su cultura; Emily hizo una mueca, llevaban años de conocerse, desde el colegio… un poco de emoción por verla luego de tanto tiempo no la iba a matar, ¿verdad?

Ignoró olímpicamente el fuerte sonrojo que se apoderó de las pálidas mejillas asiáticas, quería abrazar a su amiga, ¡la extrañó muchísimo! Iban ya dos años que no se veían.

Emily apenas comenzaría la universidad; Sakura, por el contrario, iniciaría ya su tercer año. Más al contrario de lo que se podría pensar, ambas jovencitas tenían la misma edad. Emily comenzó a chillar emocionada, sin lugar a dudas el lugar la emocionaba, no por nada era la universidad pública más grande de los estados unidos; apuntaba cada flor como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que veía una, así como cada árbol, el pasto y los edificios, que era en verdad lo único realmente nuevo para ella. Sakura trató de disimular su bochorno, tranquilizándose ante el hecho que estaban prácticamente solas en el campus, pues las clases iniciarían el mes siguiente.

Más pasar frente a las hermandades era otra cosa; éstas siempre tenían gente, no podían darse el lujo de tenerlas abandonadas; alguna fraternidad enemiga podía hacer abuso de ello y hurgar en medio de los vulgarmente conocidos paños sucios.

Bien lo sabía la japonesa. En su segundo año se había unido a Delta Sigma Nu, una fraternidad únicamente se chicas —no le gustaba eso de hombres y mujeres durmiendo en la misma habitación, se prestaba para muchas cosas—. El haber sido admitida, luego de la semana más larga de su vida, bien había valido la pena; le había tomado un año quitarse el estereotipo que tantas veces vio en las películas y más que nada impulsada por su en ese entonces compañera en los dormitorios comunes, se armó de valor.

Guió a Emily hasta su habitación. La norteamericana deseaba ingresar a la misma fraternidad que su amiga y ya tenía medio camino listo; lo primero era ser invitado por un miembro, luego venía la verdadera prueba, ¡pero qué va! Emily Jones estaba dispuesta a todo. La rubia dio un suspiro al ver que la habitación de su amiga estaba al final del pasillo del tercer piso… ¡y no había ascensor! Lloriqueó a tientas, en tanto la japonesa le explicaba que las habitaciones eran otorgadas a modo de jerarquía, vale decir: si eres nueva, te toca hasta arriba; a medida que avances tus estudios, ibas bajando de piso hasta quedar cómodamente posicionada en la primera planta.

Pero sencillamente le parecía inhumano que un edificio tuviera cinco pisos y ni un mísero intento de ascensor.

La puerta de la habitación de Sakura era de madera sencilla y estaba adornada con dos plaquitas donde salía el nombre de ella y de la que supuso era su compañera. Bufó. Le hubiera gustado compartir con ella.

Pronto quedó anonadada, ¡era más grande de lo que pudo haber supuesto! No creyó errar al suponer que ahí aún cabía una cama de dos plazas, o una litera… tenía un pequeño fetiche con ellas; desde niña había querido una, pero su hermana no se sentía adepta a compartir habitación con la entonces pequeña —y aún ruidosa— rubia. Maldijo internamente a su gemela.

—… por allá está el baño, el closet lo compartimos, aunque no hay problema con eso —medio rió, al tiempo que finalizaba su pequeño discurso.

—¡Qué envidia te tengo! —movió los brazos haciendo aspavientos, tenía mucha energía. Por lo mismo al llegar la noche caía más muerta que viva sobre la cama.

Sakura rió apenas. Emily Jones no había cambiado ni en un ápice, seguía siendo la misma chiquilla extrovertida, demasiado sincera y con mucha energía que se convirtió en su mejor amiga cuando fue transferida de su natal Japón a Estados Unidos.

Ya hacían casi seis años desde ello.

El resto del día la pelinegra continuó mostrándole las instalaciones, y se sintió en la necesidad de señalar la constitución de las demás fraternidades; no quería que Emily entrara en Delta Sigma Un solo por ella… pensó que tal vez estuviera interesada en otra, incluso en Alpha Lambda Chi, que sin lugar a dudas era la más conocida, pues era la única hermandad mixta del campus. Emily notó las intenciones de su amiga y la detuvo por lo hombros antes de dedicarle una cálida sonrisa, una que reservaba para solo unos pocos.

Ni aunque las otras fraternidades ofrecieran hamburguesas 24/7 se iría lejos de su mejor amiga. La japonesa desvió el rostro, azorada.

.

.

Un joven albino de no más de veinte años extendió un mapa del campus sobre la mesa de reuniones de Sigma Phi. Un " _kesesesese"_ resonó por la habitación, luego señaló los puntos marcados con una equis roja al tiempo que comenzaba con su discurso. En la habitación, adornada únicamente por una mesa alargada con sillas y un par de fotografías en las paredes de los ex miembros más influyentes, se encontraban apenas y algunos alumnos de cursos superiores.

Arthur, el rubio que caracterizaba por sus gruesas cejas, tomó la palabra para dar algunas sugerencias a la idea ofrecida por Gilbert… en sí le gustaba la idea de obligar a los aspirantes a revolcarse en lodo, pero era muy común; creyó que sería más emocionante si además agregaban tripas de pescado y tomates podridos. Todos aplaudieron su iniciativa, salvo por Antonio, quien frunció los labios ante la visión de sus queridos tomates llenos de tierra. Gilbert acentuó su sonrisa al imaginar a su hermano menor revolcándose como un cerdo. Pero, ¡hey! El también había tenido que sufrir un par de humillaciones.

El _rush week_ estaba a poco de comenzar. La primera semana de clases estarían ocupados casi exclusivamente en fichar potenciales nuevos miembros, en tanto otro grupo anotaría a los aspirantes que, sin ser llamados, deseaban unírseles. Una vez pasada lo de la tediosa entrevista —una mera formalidad—, comenzaría lo bueno: la segunda semana, mejor conocida como _pledge week._

.

.

.

* * *

Quizás alguien reconosca la historia. Hace años la había subido y nunca la concluí, luego la borré y un largo etcétera. Por lo demás la tengo bastante avanzada.

Respecto ahora propiamente tal, lo de las fraternidades, es decir, sus nombres en realidad no es algo relevante. Eventualmente dejaré una notita para mayor claridad, así mismo pondré quién pertenece a cual y tal.

Subiré de inmediato el primer capítulo :)

¡Saludos!

 **_Erzebeth**


	2. Uno

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Ninguna. Notas al final.

* * *

 **FRATERNIDAD**

* * *

 **UNO**

Suspiró y sacó las maletas del auto; miró a sus padres que la observaban acongojados y esbozó una media sonrisa. No quería hablar, ya se había despedido de ellos en casa y realmente no quería ver llorar nuevamente a su mamá. Escuchó un débil: " _Que te vaya bien, chiquita_ " y se encaminó al edificio. Emily estaba algo perturbada, en aquel lugar todos parecían conocerse, o al menos esa impresión fue la que adquirió tras ver a un pequeño grupo en el cual todos se saludaban afectuosamente. Suspiró nuevamente, pero esta vez con pseudo frustración, odiaba ser nueva y no tener idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Era el primer día, mañana iniciarían las clases. Era el primer día que llenaba de ilusión a los novatos; el comienzo que esperaban. Los alumnos mayores se dirigían a sus respectivas fraternidades para hospedarse o en su defecto a los dormitorios comunes, mismo sitio al que caminaba junto a sus maletas.

No podía quejarse del todo, pues, aunque el edificio no estaba del todo mal, no tenía ese aire a… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Universidad? Una fraternidad es todo un concepto. Al menos para ella.

Emily se situó frente a la puerta que tenía el número treinta y tres. Días atrás le había llegado un correo electrónico de la administradora de los cuartos, indicándole que ese le correspondía.

Estaba nerviosa, ¡era tan raro en ella! Se preguntó si ya estarían su compañera del otro lado, si se llevaría bien o mal con ella; era algo por descubrir. Giró el picaporte lentamente. La puerta se abrió y no vio a nadie; era la primera en llegar, en cierta forma se tranquilizó por ello. Acomodó su maleta sobre la cama que estaba más alejada de la puerta y se sentó, admirando cada detalle de la habitación de paredes color lavanda. Además de los escritorios y el pequeño libero vacío.

Se vio sobresaltada al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y el aparentemente repentino ingreso de una joven a la habitación, la cual ni siquiera pestañeó tras divisarla; la rubia se incomodó, el rostro de esa chica estaba inexpresivo.

La ansiedad por cortar el incómodo silencio se apoderó de cada parte de su ser. Si había algo que realmente le molestaba era estar con otra persona en silencio.

—¡Hola! —saludó enérgicamente la americana. Saltó de la cama y se acercó a la chica de largo cabello platinado; apenas hizo falta un vistazo para que se diera cuenta que tenía los ojos azul oscuro—. Soy Emily Jones, seré tu compañera —sonrió abiertamente—. Nací en Nueva York, ¡la gran manzana! —siguió parloteando—. Entraré a estudiar leyes, porque ¿sabes? ¡Soy una heroína! Bueno… o planeo serlo y ayudar a la gente —rió suavemente—. ¿Qué hay de t…?

Se vio obligada a parar su monólogo, la recién llegada clavó sus ojos como hielo en ella, aún sin emitir mueca alguna.

¿Auxilio?

Barajó dos posibles teorías: o su compañera era sorda o era muda.

Sintió colapsar; si bien ya para la tercera semana planeaba estar viviendo en Delta Sigma Nu, no se sintió cómoda ante el panorama de una compañera tan callada, ¿o es que era tímida? ¡Sí! Probablemente era como su hermana, Madeleine. Nuevamente se incomodó, ¿acaso la habría asustado? Su gemela siempre le reclamaba por la efusividad en sus acciones.

—Disculpa —bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose levemente avergonzada. ¡Cuántas veces su madre le había regañado debido a su impulsividad! Levantó apenas la cabeza y vio por el rabillo del ojo a su compañera. La susodicha se había arrimado a la cama sobrante.

—Dos cosas, americana —Emily de inmediato se percató del acento de la chica, claramente no era estadounidense y que le hubiera dicho americana de cierto modo comprobaba su hipótesis—: no me hables y no te metas en mis cosas. No soporto a las parlanchinas como tú.

¿Acaso la voz humana podía sonar tan tétricamente fría? Emily apenas y se removió en su lugar, la platinada era de armas tomar… y… hablando de eso, sintió que la sangre escapaba de su cuerpo cuando la chica sacó de su maleta un cuchillo carnicero que acomodó luego entre sus ropas.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Era un cuchillo! ¡Y de los grandes! De entre todas las chicas de la universidad, justo a ella le tenía que tocar la loca.

¡AUXILIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Se permitió gritar y hacer un escándalo, más sólo en su mente, por fuera seguía tan estoica como una estatua. ¿Cómo demonios iba a poder dormir durante dos semanas con esa loca a menos de dos metros de su cama? Le aparecerían ojeras, o peor, se arrugaría por falta de sueño reparador.

" _Tú que estás en el cielo, ¡por favor ayúdame, Superman!_ " Imploró para sus adentros. El silencio se había cimentado ya hace varios minutos y éste era apenas era interrumpido por el leve sonido de la ropa siendo acomodada en el closet. En otra circunstancia, Emily habría optado por entablar una conversación, incitando a su compañera a que contara algo sobre su vida. Pero NO.

No supo si efectivamente hizo una mueca o no, lo único que sí supo con total certeza era que no quería estar ni cinco minutos más cerca de esa loca.

.

—¡Me dio mucho miedo! —lloriqueó. Sakura trató de consolarla, acariciándole el cabello tal y como cuando estaban en el colegio y la rubia chocaba y/o tropezaba con algo. Para la japonesa era difícil entender; según lo que le había dicho Emily, su compañera de habitación debía ser realmente horrible. Aunque si se trataba de personalidades complicadas, la asiática tenía experiencia con ellas.

—Tranquila, Emily-san —suspiró, no sabía qué decirle para animarla. Se removió incómoda—. Sólo serán dos semanas. Estoy segura que quedarás en Delta Sigma Nu.

—De igual modo, serán las dos semanas más largas de mi vida —finalizó, abatida. Trató de distraerse y prestó atención a los detalles de la habitación de Sakura, aquellos de los que no se había percatado la primera vez.

Pero el recuerdo de la sádica platinada asaltaba su mente y sentía estremecer.

—Cuando yo era novata tenía dos compañeras, a lo mejor con la otra sí te llevas bien —intentó alentar.

—La habitación sólo tiene dos camas —bufó resignada. Se levantó del suelo y alisó su ropa.

" _Sé positiva, Emily. Positividad ante todo_ "

—¿Tu compañera aún no llega? —inquirió, desviando sus orbes zafiro hasta la azabache. La aludida negó con la cabeza.

—Si se trata de puntualidad, Lovina-san no es lo que se podría considerar una adepta.

Emily arqueó una ceja, ¿es que acaso Sakura siempre debía ser tan ilustrada en las palabras, movimientos y gestos? Pronto sintió como si su subconsciente le abofeteada; ¡era obvio que la chica fuera así! Era Japonesa después de todo, _duh_.

—¡Demonios! —se escuchó una tercera voz. La puerta siendo fuertemente azotada sobresaltó tanto a la japonesa como a la americana, claro, esta última sobre-reaccionó ligeramente—. La próxima vez le arrancaré los dientes y haré que los use de collar —de ahí en más murmuró cosas ininteligibles; tal parecía que aún no se percataba de su compañía.

—Buenas tardes, Lovina-san —Sakura efectuó la correspondiente reverencia, levemente sonrojada y un tanto nerviosa por la molestia de su amiga. Recién entonces la aludida reaccionó. Se acomodó el largo cabello castaño tras las orejas y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

—Hola, Sakura —sonrió apenas. Sus ojos miel entonces repararon en la intrusa—. ¿Y tú?

—Soy amiga de Sakura —se apresuró en decir. Algo en el tono de esa chica le recordó vagamente a la platinada y se estremeció. La japonesa notó ello y negó con la cabeza; Lovina podía tener un carácter complicado, sí, pero era muy buena persona y sin lugar a dudas alguien en quien se puede confiar. Además de ser una excelente amiga.

—Ah —espetó sin más. Dejó caer como peso muerto su cuerpo sobre la cama, revotando un poco antes de permanecer en quietud. Emily medio rió ante la actitud adoptada, pues ella solía hacer lo mismo.

—Si así me lo permites saber —la azabache interrumpió el silencio—, ¿por qué estás tan enojada, Lovina-san?

—¡Ese estúpido de Antonio! —Sakura se permitió hacer un amago de sonrisa, más pronto vio interrumpida su acción al ver el rostro abatido de la italiana; Emily las miró confundida, ¿quién era Antonio?

Más antes de que preguntara, supo que el famoso Antonio era increíblemente idiota acosador número uno de Lovina. Bien, gracias a las palabras de la italiana supuso que el tipo este no le era tan indiferente, aún así había algo raro en todo ese asunto. Emily alcanzó a escuchar de rebote la exclamación de Lovina acerca de que los dioses parecían tenerle aprecio, pues no estudiaba lo mismo que él y más aún, sus facultades ni siquiera estaban cerca.

—Pero sigo sin entender por qué estás tan enojada.

—Es que —se sentó sobre la cama y cruzó sus piernas, como en posición de loto—. Le pidió ayuda a mi tonta _sorella_ , ¡y ella le dijo que sí! —chilló exasperada.

Emily pronto se sintió como un mal tercio. Optó por dejar a solas a las chicas e ir a dar una vuelta por el campus para relajarse y despejar su mente.

.

Gilbert pareció extasiado ante la idea de estar a cargo de los bebestibles para la fiesta de bienvenida de ese mismo día. Sí, domingo. Podría considerarse algo así como una prueba para los novatos; quien quisiera estar en la fraternidad no escatimaría en las consecuencias y asistiría aún con las clases a las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente.

Arthur arqueó una de sus pobladas cejas cuando vio gritar a Francis como neurótico. Se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos. El francés se había asignado la responsabilidad de decorar el salón principal de Sigma Phi, así mismo había obligado a unos cuantos estudiantes de nivel más bajo en la fraternidad para que le ayudaran… sin embargo, era en ocasiones como esa donde todos notaban lo afeminado que en verdad podía llegar a ser.

Además de vestir de rosa —cosa que no encontraba del todo mal— y esparcir "amor francés" entre cada ser vivo que cruzara su camino, no conforme con eso, además los tocaba más de lo humanamente aceptado; no importando el sexo. Bueno, era francés… los franceses son pervertidos.

¿Verdad?

En más de una ocasión se preguntó por qué el excéntrico rubio había rechazado la oferta de pertenecer a Alpha Lambda Chi, la "famosa" hermandad mixta. A toda cosa prefería omitir la respuesta que hace tiempo Francis le había proporcionado tras efectuar la pregunta…

" _¿No es obvio? Lo hice por ti, mon amour_ "

Malditos franceses.

Pero era malo generalizar, ¿no? Después de todo no todos podían ser iguales. " _Maldito francés_ " susurró con una mueca de disgusto.

Gilbert comenzó a gritar instrucciones. Arthur volteó la cabeza y hasta cierto punto sintió pena por los aspirantes; el alemán definitivamente no había escatimado en gastos. Litros y litros de alcohol ingresaban por la puerta principal de Sigma Phi, y claro, los clásicos barriles de cerveza no podían faltar. Sus ya tres años en esa fraternidad no le hacían dudar en lo que sucedería esa noche… seguramente algo parecido a lo que ocurrió cuando él era aspirante.

Sonrojó violentamente ante el recuerdo.

Como todo buen y estúpido novato, bebió hasta embriagarse, sin embargo, contrario a quedarse medio muerto en alguna esquina, se montó en una mesa y bailó —según sus compañeros— como actriz porno. Además, las chicas y chicos le dieron dinero y no en tu mano precisamente. Y no conforme con eso, le quitó el micrófono al DJ que hacía intromisiones ocasionales y clamó por ser la reina de la fiesta.

Como no recordaba nada, en primera instancia supuso que eso había sido una elaborada broma del francés, pues en su calidad de superior en la hermandad, era su "deber" torturar a los novatos; sin embargo, luego, con horror, vio el video que algún desgraciado se había encargado de hacer.

Sobra decir que ese evento lo marcó. Hasta el día de hoy era conocido en el campus como la reina cejuda de Sigma Phi. No que fuera extremadamente conocido, la universidad era enorme, albergaba sólo a más de cinco mil novatos, pero su bailecito se había convertido en toda una leyenda.

Hizo una nota mental para no beber más de lo absolutamente necesario.

.

Hace ya muchos años, las siete fraternidades del campus se habían puesto de acuerdo para no efectuar sus fiestas de bienvenida el mismo día. Omega Kappa era la que albergaba a los deportistas de la universidad, todos hombres; además era conocida por las extravagantes fiestas que daba, aunque en el último tiempo, Sigma Phi, hermandad igualmente masculina, le estaba haciendo competencia en eso.

Sin lugar a dudas, Theta Eta Omicron era el lugar donde llegaban todos los aristócratas; una hermandad tan exclusiva que para ser miembro lo único que debías hacer era tener una abultada billetera, pues ahí el estatus lo era todo. Cuando sus miembros terminaban sus estudios, eran rápidamente captados por las mejores empresas; estar ahí no traía más que beneficios a largo plazo. Aunque no por eso estaban libres de burlas, sobre todo de Omega Kappa, quienes los llamaban "la hermandad de las tetas".

Iota Rho era la aclamada fraternidad geek, todos los cerebritos amantes de las ciencias integraban el lugar, sea hombre o mujer. La gran diferencia con Alpha Lambda Chi —también mixta— es que contaban con dos edificios, separando así hombres de mujeres; no así la antes mentada, en la cual gente de ambos sexos compartía habitación sin tapujos.

Epsilon Ksi, la —hasta cierto punto— adorable fraternidad femenina. Ahí asistían las chicas más tranquilas del campus y destacaba sobre todo por sus modales. No por nada dentro tenían clases de etiqueta, dictadas por las alumnas de cursos superiores. Y por último estaba Delta Sigma Nu, igualmente de puras mujeres. En sí no destacaban en nada especial, mezclaba de todo un poco, lo cual les daba una clara ventaja a la hora de la semana de aniversario de la universidad.

Emily apreció que las casas usadas por las fraternidades estaban todas casi en la frontera del campus, y cada una más alejada de la otra. Eso era bueno, ¿no? Sakura le había comentado de las rivalidades entre ciertas hermandades; las bromas distaban mucho de ser inocentes y cualquiera con un poco de sentido común sabía que debía alejarse cuando veía algún amago de riña.

Y ya nadie recordaba cómo había comenzado la famosa enemistad.

Murmuró una maldición cuando sintió impactar con otro estudiante. Alzó la vista y lo primero que captaron sus ojos fueron las espesas cejas que asemejaban a una oruga. Emily hizo una mueca; ¿acaso ese chico no conocía las pinzas? Segundos después le vio gruñir al tiempo que se agachaba para recoger los papeles que el impacto había tirado. La rubia se apresuró a ofrecer disculpas por su distracción y le ayudó con sus cosas, más contrario a un agradecimiento, el chico de las cejas enormes se limitó a ignorarla y seguir su camino.

¡La ignoró! ¡A ella! No que se sintiera el centro del universo, pero un "gracias" o que al menos hubiera aceptado su disculpa no lo iba a matar. Bufó indignada y optó por seguir su paseo. No deseaba volver a la habitación número treinta y tres; sólo de evocar el recuerdo de su sádica compañera le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

.

Dieron las ocho de la tarde y si bien aún había mucha luz natural, el frío comenzó a azotar. Resignada, Emily se abrazó a sí misma para intentar capear el frío. No quería volver, pero no le quedó opción. En su camino optó por encomendarse a todos los dioses que conocía; incluso se tomó la libertad de inventar algunos… si en la antigüedad la gente lo había hecho, ¿por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo?

Literalmente abrió la boca hasta el suelo ante la visión del otro lado de la puerta. Su sádica compañera de habitación estaba en la cama sobre un chico corpulento de rostro aniñado que ella pudo jurar mostraba incomodidad mucho antes de que ella entrara. La platinada gruñó guturalmente y Emily tembló de pies a cabeza. El chico se puso de pie, haciendo gala con ello de su gran estatura y se acomodó la bufanda rosa.

—Ven a verme pronto, querido hermano —exclamó alegre la platinada. El aludido apenas e hizo un gesto, en tanto la rubia terminó de sentir la mandíbula desencajada. ¡Lo que ellos estaban haciendo distaba mucho a algo que hicieran los hermanos!

Se sentó en su respectiva cama y se sintió enferma al imaginar besando a una versión masculina de su hermana.

.

Se vio en la urgente necesidad de conseguir un poco de esas gotitas para ojos irritados, de otro modo creyó que sus globos oculares acabarían por caer de sus cuencas. Su loca compañera de habitación roncaba y ello no le permitió dormir en toda la noche. En cualquier otra situación le había arrojado una almohada o algo. Pero no.

Apreciaba mucho su vida.

Aunque su falta de sueño también se debía a que había sido partícipe de una fiesta; y aunque solo se había quedado hasta las una de la madrugada, igual había bebido de más y de por sí se sentía cansada. Tal vez no debió haber bailado tanto con ese chico español, ni debió sucumbir ante las mofas del prusiano, alegando a que las mujeres nunca podrían beber como los hombres. Y tal vez, solo tal vez no debió haberle hecho caso a ese chico francés que insistía en que no se vaya, aludiendo siempre a que lo mejor estaba por llegar.

Gruñó cuando su despertador comenzó a sonar en gloria y majestad. Su cuerpo se mantenía reacio a moverse, no obstante hizo un esfuerzo que consideró sobrehumano para apagar la alarma rápidamente; no quería ni pensar en la posible reacción que tendría la platinada.

Caminó a tropezones hasta el baño y bufó al ver su deplorable estado. Lavó su rostro y aplanó su cabello con las manos aún húmedas, como creyendo en verdad que si hacía eso, su malestar iba a sucumbir. Después de una ducha de diez minutos recordó que había quedado desayunar con Sakura en la cafetería principal de la universidad. La asiática ya debía estar esperándola fuera de los dormitorios comunales, pues la cafetería quedaba justo al lado.

La azabache apenas y sonrió al ver a su amiga. ¡Lucía terrible! Bueno, al menos había combinado bien la ropa. Supuso enseguida que había ido a la fiesta de Sigma Phi, algo le había comentado Lovina… o bueno, fue lo que alcanzó a descifrar, pues la chica había llegado demasiado ebria a la habitación.

Como siempre en esa época del año, la cafetería estaba repleta. Todos los nuevos estudiantes comían ahí. Emily sintió que todo le daba vueltas; no tenía resaca, de eso estaba segura, sin embargo la falta de sueño le estaba afectando. Encima tenía que aguantar dos semanas. Creyó que iba a morir si tenía que estar junto a la platinada un segundo más.

Y como si de una broma se tratara, la aludida se situó justo detrás de ella en la fila. Notó que varios posaban la atención en ella, y cómo no, si era muy bonita. El carácter era otra cosa.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta? —inquirió Sakura una vez ambas se sentaran en una mesa alejada de la barra. La americana esbozó una sonrisa y tomó un poco de jugo antes de proceder con su relato.

—¡Fue increíble! —chilló feliz. Todo rastro de cansancio pareció desaparecer por arte de magia—. Muy divertido. En serio no creí que las fiestas en la universidad fueran tan buenas. Lo único que lamento fue el tener que haberme ido temprano —se acercó a su amiga, procurando previamente que su compañera de habitación no estuviera cerca—. Aquí entre nos… —susurró—, si hubiera sabido que esa loca ronca como un perro, me hubiera quedado más rato festejando.

—Debes saber moderarte, Emily-san —la asiática, como siempre, aludió a su sentido común—. La universidad es para estudiar. Sabes que si quieres divertirte, eso lo puedes hacer en cualquier parte.

—Lo sé —hundió la cuchara en su tazón con leche y cereales—. Pero quería vivir la experiencia.

—¿De todas las fraternidades? —mofó.

—¿Todas hacen fiesta de bienvenida?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Hace tiempo las hermandades se pusieron de acuerdo para que sus fiestas fueran todas días distintos.

—Oh… —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la rubia. Hizo cuentas rápidas; en el campus había siete fraternidades: una semana completa de fiestas. Sintió sucumbir ante la emoción.

—Debe tranquilizarse. Emily-san. Es cierto que las clases no han comenzado, pero no puede perder su objetivo a largo plazo.

—¡Sakura! —gritó, estrellando estrepitosamente la cuchara sobre el tazón. La aludida sintió sonrojar al percatarse de que él grito había atraído miradas curiosas—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me tutees? ¡Nos conocemos hace años!

La rubia de ojos azules comenzó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos, comenzando una de sus interminables historias; ésta de —como había literalmente gritado hace unos segundos— cuantas veces había regañado a la azabache por tanto formalismo para con ella. En un principio estaba bien, apenas se conocían y por cultura era comprensible; pero eran mejores amigas, ambas se habían quedado a dormir en casa de la otra en más de una ocasión y… siguió con su historia. Parecía muy ofendida.

—T-Tranquilízate, p-por f-favor —las miradas curiosas la ponían muy nerviosa. Emily sintió relajar cuando la japonesa le tuteó. Tomó asiento nuevamente y le sonrió encantadoramente. Sakura sólo atinó a soltar un suspiro.

—Es que… me siento mal… cuando lo haces —confesó en un hilo de voz—. Es como si ya no me tuvieras confianza.

—Disculpa. No lo volveré a hacer —a pesar de no ser adepta al contacto humano, se tomó la libertad de tomar la mano de su amiga y apretarla. El semblante de la rubia brilló automáticamente.

—¿Qué clase tienes ahora? —inquirió, olvidando el tema anterior. Sakura agradeció el gesto.

—Se supone que un taller de producción audiovisual, aunque como es el primer día seguramente sólo será una introducción. Los talleres siempre empiezan la tercera semana de clases.

—Oh. ¿Entonces nunca hay clases el primer día?

—Eso depende del profesor. Aunque por lo general, el primer día es sólo para introducciones sobre cómo será el curso.

.

Se sintió nerviosa cuando ingresó a la facultad de ciencias jurídicas y sociales. Era la primera vez que lo hacía como una alumna con todas las de la ley y se sintió como en las nubes.

Literalmente sintió la boca desencajarse cuando divisó el hall, era sencillamente impresionante. Hasta cierto punto le recordó a una de esas bibliotecas antiguas de las cuales suelen hacer aburridos y eternos documentales. La madera brillaba gracias al barniz y las luces empotradas apenas y entorpecían la arquitectura del lugar.

Pronto se sintió perdida. A lo lejos vio a Lovina hablando con los que supuso eran sus amigos. ¿Ella igual estudiaba leyes? Nunca le preguntó. Optó por acercarse a ella, no tenía idea dónde estaba su salón y había tanto revuelo que prensó sería lo mejor ir directamente con ella.

La italiana tenía un aspecto casi tan deplorable como el suyo, aunque se había preocupado de cubrir las antiestéticas ojeras con maquillaje. Vio acercarse a Emily y dudó en su saludarla o no, pues apenas y habían cruzado palabra. Y lo de ayer claramente no contaba como conversación, ella estaba muy ebria e inevitablemente su lengua se soltaba; no lo hacía a voluntad.

—Hola —saludó con una radiante sonrisa.

—Hola —Lovina permaneció estoica en su lugar. No era lo que se dice una persona que hiciera amistades con facilidad; su carácter era complicado.

—Eh… —Emily se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice, parecía inquieta—. ¿Podrías decirme dónde queda el salón 3-2? Estoy algo perdida.

—Es en el tercer piso, puerta numero dos —se adelantó un chico rubio que hablaba con la italiana segundos atrás. Emily lo reconoció de inmediato. Esas cejas eran inconfundibles—. El primer número siempre es el piso, el segundo el número de la puerta.

—Tú eres el chico de ayer —soltó sin más. El rubio la miró confundido—. ¿No te acuerdas? Choqué contigo y te ayudé a recoger tus papeles.

—Lo siento, no te recuerdo —trató de excusarse—. Es decir, sé que choqué con alguien, pero no me fijé quién era.

Por una razón que no supo interpretar, Emily se sintió ofendida. Hizo un mohín apenas perceptible. Le dio las gracias al rubio por la información, se despidió de Lovina y caminó hasta su salón.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver a sus compañeros, todos lucían tan o más nerviosos que ella y eso la tranquilizó. Se sentó en la segunda fila y esperó con impaciencia al docente. Más prontamente todo lo maravilloso se opacó tan bruscamente que se sintió desanimada. ¡¿Qué rayos hacía ella ahí?! Sintió temblar de pies a cabeza cuando la platinada tomó asiento en la fila posterior. Comenzó a embargarla la urgente necesidad de voltear a ver si eso era o no una jugarreta de su cansada mente, sin embargo temió la reacción de la violenta chica y prefirió quedarse quieta.

—Sálvame, Superman —lloriqueó apenas.

Sus lamentos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el profesor hizo acto de presencia. Emily lo miró atenta: era un hombre bastante alto, de cuerpo fuerte, ojos verdes y piel clara. No pudo evitar sonrojar, era muy atractivo. Reparó en el detalle de sus cejas pobladas y soltó un bufido. El docente dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y miró a la clase con el ceño fruncido. Más de uno de incomodó.

—Soy Vincent van Rijn y seré su profesor de introducción al derecho —musitó tanto escribía su nombre en el pizarrón. La americana pensó que tendría que practicar mucho para que no pareciera que se aclaraba la garganta cada vez que dijera el apellido del docente—. Solo para que lo sepan —volteó a ver a la clase, tengo un magíster en política y gobierno y un doctorado en la misma rama, así que pido desde ya que si no van a poner atención en mi clase, se larguen ahora. No tengo tiempo para tratar con idiotas. Aunque mi sueldo va a seguir igual, no me gusta perder el tiempo.

Un cuaderno hizo un ruido sordo al impactar contra el piso; el causante de éste se aterrorizó ante la mirada dura de su profesor, mas Vincent —con los labios aún fruncidos—, tomó asiento y fijó sus ojos en la lista de clases.

—Cuando diga sus nombres, levanten la mano. Así los iré reconociendo poco a poco.

Emily se sintió estafada. ¡Sakura le había mentido! Hace tiempo la japonesa le había mentado que los profesores de la universidad suelen ser personas amables con amor por la enseñanza. Jaló discretamente de sus cortos mechones rubios adornados por dos infantiles estrellas y emitió una mueca de desconsuelo. Sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar la inconfundible y tétrica voz de su compañera de habitación cuando el profesor nombrase " _Natasha Arlovskaya_ " bien, al menos ya conocía su nombre y dejaría de referirse a ella como la loca del cuchillo.

Apenas iban en la letra G, más se sintió intimidada ante la velocidad con la que ese tétrico profesor se acercaba a la J. rogó al cielo para que su siguiente clase tuviera un maestro más agradable.

.

Si alguna vez se había sentido desorientada, aquella instancia seguro se llevaba todos los premios. La gran mayoría de los estudiantes de primer año, por no decir todos, se sentían inquietos, abrumados, solos... y eso que recién había acabado el primer día de clases. Emily suspiró pesadamente luego de su última clase y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta salir de la facultad de ciencias jurídicas y sociales y chocar de lleno con el tenue sol y el amplio jardín de la universidad. Sonrió a medias, tratando de infundirse ánimos. Se dirigió a un kiosco cercano y compró un jugo y luego dispuso a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol y dejar que la suave brisa la despeinara.

El hecho de salir de la casa de tus padres y pasar a vivir con un desconocido era algo que sin duda incomodaba... lo peor era si se encontraban opuestos en la misma habitación, vale decir, alguien en extremo desordenado y su contraparte; aquello claramente dificultaría la convivencia. Tal y como le pasaba a ella.

Divisó a su alrededor a los demás alumnos de la institución, algunos se veían tan cansados como ella —supuso enseguida que debían ser novatos, como ella—, otros como si nada, planeando la fiesta que tendrían en la noche, al día siguiente y al siguiente. Recordó entonces las fiestas de las fraternidades y una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

A lo lejos vio a Natasha perseguir al mismo chico de la otra vez —su hermano—, recordó y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza; ¿acaso ella era normal?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de una bonita chica de cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas quien le sonrió en cuanto se dio cuenta que Emily le prestó atención. La rubia se irguió para finalmente ponerse de pie; sólo entonces notó que su acompañante era muy bajita.

—Hola —comenzó con voz cantarina, sin abandonar su sonrisa—. Soy Victoria, pertenezco a Epsilon Ksi y me gustaría invitarte a formar parte de nosotras —acto seguido le dio un prendedor de plata con las letras EK. Emily abrió los ojos tanto como sus cuencas se lo permitieron.

—Eh… no quiero sonar grosera, pero…

—Oh, por favor —interrumpió Victoria—. Sería un agrado para las chicas de Epsilon Ksi y para mi que participes en la fiesta de bienvenida que haremos hoy en la noche. Piénsalo —sonrió levemente—. No te asustes, pero te estuvimos observando y creemos que tienes el potencial para ser una de nosotras.

Sin más se despidió y se alejó. ¿El potencial para ser una de ellas? Hizo una mueca. La única ocasión que pudieron haber usado para observarla fue el almuerzo, así como entre clases, pero… ahí había hecho un escándalo quizás peor que el del desayuno. Aunque, ¿quién no lo habría hecho? ¡Esa horrible mujer pretendía que comiera verduras! Pero sin dudas lo peor de todo era que se había negado rotundamente a darle una hamburguesa con malteada.

¿Acaso Epsilon Ksi era una fraternidad de chicas demasiado enérgicas? —apodo dado por su querida madre.

.

—¿Ya comenzaron a moverse?

Sakura dejó los palillos con los que ingería sus alimentos a un lado y posó toda su atención en la rubia frente a ella. Posó luego la vista en el prendedor de plata. Ya Emily le había contado sobre la conversación con Victoria y la invitación que ésta le había hecho a unírseles.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?

—Creo que sí —se encogió de hombros y guardó el broche en su mochila—. Solo seré novata una vez, además quiero ver de qué va esa fraternidad.

La asiática asintió con la cabeza, aunque Emily hubiera jurado que había cierto dejo de tristeza en sus orbes castaños. Si bien la americana no dijo nada, sólo iría a la fiesta porque, ¡vamos! Las fiestas son divertidas, todo el mundo lo sabe. Su mayor deseo era pertenecer a Alpha Sigma Nu y ni mil invitaciones iban a cambiar eso.

Vio entrar a Lovina y ésta le miró con… ¿rechazo? No supo interpretar bien. Se hundió en su asiento. Cuando le dijo a Sakura que no quería cenar sola, lo último que pasó por su cabeza era que ella la invitaría a comer a su fraternidad. La italiana se acercó a la mesa y sacó un tomate que estaba en la fuente del centro para luego devorarlo con gusto.

—Ah, Lovina.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Epsilon Ksi, novata?

—Creo que sí.

—Bien. Te espero a las once —ordenó—. Y no te atrevas a hacerme esperar.

Emily sintió su aumentar su dramático nerviosismo. Miró a Sakura y ésta sólo le respondió con una sonrisa, explicándole luego de un rato que Lovina era así; no era una persona muy abierta y le costaba hacer amigos. Se sorprendió al saber que solía llamar amorosamente "bastardo" a su ex-novio. La rubia se atragantó con un pedazo de pan; ¡¿en qué maldito planeta "bastardo" era una palabra de afecto?! Inquirió si esa era la razón por la cual terminaran y Sakura, luego de reír, dijo que no, más no siguió refiriéndose al tema.

Bueno, viendo el lado positivo, tendría algo que hacer en la noche y ahora sí, estaba segura que no preocuparse de volver temprano a su habitación. La música ruidosa era mucho más amena a los horribles ronquidos de Natasha.

.

Ni se molestó en decirle a la platinada que saldría esa noche. ¿Para qué? Después de todo era bastante probable que le respondiera con una ofensa, que la ignorara o que de plano le clavara en cuchillo en la cara… bueno, tal vez exageraba un poquito con la última posibilidad.

Aunque la puntualidad no era su fuerte, poco antes de las once de la noche estuvo afuera de Alpha Sigma nu, esperando a Lovina. La italiana sonrió con una mueca cuando la vio. Sin más le ordenó seguirla y no hablaron el resto del camino.

Lo que sí notó claramente fue la mueca de desprecio hacia Victoria y la chica rubia que estaba junto a ella. El enojo de Lovina pareció incrementar cuando Victoria se acercó a saludar a Emily.

—Deja atrás tus garras, santurrona idiota.

Victoria efectuó una mueca que demostraba toda su indignación. La americana notó la última mirada de desprecio a la rubia antes de hacer ingreso a la fiesta. Notó que Lovina la tenía aferrada de la muñeca. Soltó un suspiro.

—Lovina…

Captó la atención de la mayor. Luego con un gesto señaló su muñeca y, avergonzada, la soltó.

—Si no te llevas con esas chicas, ¿por qué vienes a su fiesta?

—Jamás rechazo el alcohol gratis —explicó vagamente.

.

.

.

* * *

Vincent es Holanda y Victoria es Seychelles, por si alguien no sabe(?)

No tengo mucho que decir, salvo, ¡no odien a Victoria! De verdad que hay una muy buena explicación para todo.

PD: Ya quisiera yo un profe como Vincent. Sería la mejor de su clase.

¡Saludos!

 **_Erzebeth**


	3. Dos

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Ninguna. Notas al final.

* * *

 **FRATERNIDAD**

* * *

 **DOS**

" _Shit_ "

Se levantó a duras penas de su cama y con dolor acarició su cabeza, ¡y es que se le estaba partiendo! Miró a los lados; Antonio estaba desparramado y mal acomodado en su respectiva cama y Gilber... ¿acaso el bulto a su lado era una mujer? Bostezó largamente y entonces lo comprobó; su aliento apestaba a alcohol. Por un momento se inquietó, a duras penas recordaba la noche anterior y… no había hecho el bailecito estúpido de la reina bisexual, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

"Shit" volvió a gruñir. Eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana… aunque no era del todo malo, pues era sábado y podía darse el lujo de dormir otro poco, aunque con el fuerte olor a alcohol se sorprendió el haber podido hacerlo. La noche anterior, viernes, la hermandad Omega Kappa había hecho su fiesta de bienvenida y había sido una de esas fiestas tan distorsionadas que aunque no recuerdes nada, sabes que debiste haberlo pasado increíble.

Esa noche, la última fraternidad del campus, Theta Eta Omicron daría su correspondiente fiesta… no se consideraba muy adepto a ellas, de hecho, si había ido a la de Omega Kappa era sólo porque Lovina lo había jalado, alegándole de paso el haberla abandonado en la fiesta de Epsilon Ksi. Hizo una mueca, ¡ella sabía exactamente por qué no había ido! Si todavía le costaba verle la cara a Victoria sin descomponerse.

Se dejó caer como peso muerto en la cama, el bulto junto a Gilbert comenzó a moverse… alcanzó a ver una mata de pelo rubio. No se sorprendió; sabía que la debilidad del albino eran las chicas rubias.

Arthur trató de hacer crujir sus neuronas para que éstas le proporcionaran un recuerdo de la noche anterior. Recordaba haber acordado con Lovina y un par de amigos de su facultad juntarse antes de ir a la fiesta; los idiotas de Omega Kappa iban a cobrar por cada vaso de licor suministrado, así que como medida tanto él como sus amigos compraron un par de botellas que dejaron vacías antes de ir a la fiesta.

Cerró los ojos, le dolía mucho la cabeza.

El segundo recuerdo que asaltó su mente fue el de Lovina y él bailando… luego se acercó Antonio y su amiga comenzó a gritarle y… ¿qué más?

El ronquido de susodicho español lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Tuvo ganas de golpearlo. Él había sido quien terminó con Lovina, sin embargo ahora parecía empeñado en perseguirla. Pensó en dos posibilidades para ello: o Antonio era masoquista —pues la italiana solía tratarlo de lo peor— o se había dado cuenta la estupidez que había hecho y ahora deseaba enmendar su error.

Recordó una mata de corto cabello rubio moverse de un lado a otro en la pista de baile… ¿era Emma? No se parecía a ella, bueno, sólo la vio de espaldas, aunque juraría que la belga jamás usaría un atuendo tan revelador como el de esa chica. Había bailado un par de canciones con ella, pero… no podía acordarse de su cara.

A regañadientes se levantó y se fue directamente a la ducha, aunque antes abrió la ventana de par en par.

.

Terminó de acomodarse la camisa —que dejó abierta para mostrar la camiseta— cuando un fuerte grito le taladró los oídos. Gilbert tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y Francis refunfuñaba por tan brusco despertar.

El bulto junto a Gilbert no había resultado ser una rubia sensual, no, muy por el contrario era el pervertido número uno quizás de toda la universidad. El prusiano empujó violentamente a su amigo de la cama, suspirando luego de alivio al ver que tenía toda la ropa puesta, mal acomodada, pero puesta.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —se quejó Francis desde el suelo. Alzó la vista y vio a un levemente sonrojado albino.

—¡¿Qué te crees para dormir conmigo en mi cama?! —soltó ofendido—. Eso no fue nada _awesome_. Mi reputación se irá al piso.

El francés notó entonces lo nervioso que parecía su amigo y esbozó una sonrisa típica de un pervertido. Gilbert alzó una ceja, nervioso, y sólo atinó a tomar su almohada y golpear con ésta a Francis. A pesar del escándalo, Antonio seguía durmiendo y Arthur, bueno, él solo miraba.

.

—¿Estás viva? —rió. La voz del otro lado de la línea gruñó. Veía venir la ola de insultos por parte de su temperamental mejor amiga.

—¡No! Ahora soy un maldito zombie, imbécil.

—¿Zombie imbécil? Mhm, ¿no es un poco cruel?

—¡Kirkland!

—No te sulfures, Lovina —rió quedamente—. Sólo quería saber si estabas viva.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Comiste?

—¿Pretendes invitarme?

—Podría…

—Tendría que pensarlo —rió—. ¿Vas a cocinar tú?

—No.

—¡Perfecto! Ven a buscarme en treinta minutos.

—Eres la peor —gruñó. Él no cocinaba mal; el resto del mundo tenía pésimo gusto. ESE era el problema.

—No te atrevas a hacerme esperar —amenazó la italiana antes de cortar la comunicación. Arthur emitió un largo suspiro, más prontamente sonrió; la italiana siempre tenía ese efecto en él.

Prefirió ignorar a Antonio. El hispano tenía los ojos clavados en él y estaba seguro que escuchó la conversación que mantuvo con la chica. Se adentró al baño y tras lavarse los dientes anunció que iba a salir. Cortesía ante todo: si se va, despídase y si llega a un lugar con gente, salude. Simples reglas para una mejor convivencia.

Alcanzó a escuchar a Gilbert murmurar algo sobre que nunca olvide la protección y su risa aumentó al ver el rostro encolerizado de Antonio. Ah, Antonio… a él sí que no lo entendía. En todo caso, ¿qué demonios le había visto Lovina? Si de un principio la chica le dijo que el español le era completamente indiferente.

Afuera, el sol y calor parecían reacios a abandonar el cielo, aunque bueno, técnicamente aún era verano. Arthur caminó con paso tranquilo hasta Delta Sigma Nu y se sentó en la pequeña escalinata de la entrada para esperar a la italiana sureña.

Como era sábado, el campus estaba muy tranquilo, aún cuando era hora de almuerzo apenas y había un par de estudiantes caminando por ahí; la mayoría debía seguir durmiendo. En la fiesta de la noche anterior parecía haber ido todo el campus y… bueno, las cosas se habían salido de control. Pudo jurar que en un rincón de Omega Kappa había un grupito fumando hierba, pero bueno, no era como si en verdad le sorprendiera.

Saludó a Felicia, la hermana menor de su mejor amiga, cuando ella saliera del edificio junto a unas amigas. Sonrió y le siguió el hilo en la conversación; esa chica era muy agradable y dulce, cada día le sorprendía menos escuchar que alguien se le declaró, es decir, solo era cosa de mirarla. La italiana menor se despidió afectuosamente de él, aludiendo a que iría al centro comercial y Arthur no tuvo que esperar mucho más a que Lovina hiciera su aparición. Se acercó para abrazarla a modo de saludo y no pudo reprimir una mueca de burla.

—Luces horrible.

— _Vaffanculo, bastardo!_ —gruñó. La cabeza se le estaba partiendo. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre eso de despertar con resaca, pero estaba segura que una vez terminara la semana de fiestas volvería a centrarse.

—¿No es un poco temprano para ese tipo de vocabulario? —rió y la miró.

—No es como si en verdad muchos puedan entender italiano —se encogió de hombros

Le dio la razón. Posteriormente le indicó que irían a comer fuera del campus y a Lovina se le iluminó el rostro; no que le desagradara la comida de la universidad, pero variar de vez en cuando siempre era bueno.

.

—¿Entonces no recuerdas ni una mierda?

Arthur frunció el ceño, Lovina podía ser tan grosera incluso sin proponérselo. Él por el contrario era un caballero inglés, fino, pulcro y educado…

Excepto cuando estaba ebrio.

¿Pero quién rayos podía guardar la compostura estando ebrio?

Hizo una mueca y masajeó sus adoloridas sienes. ¿Por qué había bebido tanto anoche? Trató de prometerse que para la próxima se moderaría lo más posible.

—Tengo algunos recuerdos —trató de excusarse—. Sé que bailamos juntos, luego bailé con una chica rubia y que peleaste con Antonio.

La italiana resopló enojada. Tomó un sorbo de su jugo y llenó su boca con un pedazo de pizza. No quería referirse al último incidente.

—Emily.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El nombre de la chica con la que bailaste. Es la misma chica que preguntó donde quedaba el salón, ¿te acuerdas?

—Ah, sí —hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. Ingirió un pedazo de pizza y luego de un silencio que le pareció eterno taladró a la italiana con los ojos. Ella sólo atinó a removerse incómoda.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Eso quisiera saber. ¿Qué te pasa con Antonio?

—¿Perdiste la maldita cabeza? —chilló indignada—. No me pasa nada con el bastardo ese. Corté todo tipo de comunicación con él.

—Eso lo sé —tranquilamente se limpió la boca con la servilleta y posó nuevamente la atención en la fémina frente a él—. Lo que no me cuadra es que desde que empezamos el año constantemente te ha buscado. Si hasta le pidió a Felicia ayuda para que…

—Ni nombres a mi tonta _sorella_ —gruñó—. No es más estúpida porque no se levanta más temprano.

—No habría accedido a ayudarlo si supiera por qué supuestamente tu terminaste con él.

—¿Y qué quieres? Que le cuente y luego ande vigilándome por la vida. ¡Con lo aprensiva que es! Es peor que el hermano de Sakura.

—Ah, no podría compararlos, porque no lo conozco. Pero…

—Arthur, es en serio ¡No quiero recordarlo! Ya lo pasé bastante mal, lo sabes y eres el único al que le admito esto —mordió su labio inferior con fuerza—. Me basta con que tú y Sakura lo sepan. Tampoco quiero publicar _mia cazzo di vita_.

.

Arthur se despidió de Lovina en la entrada de Delta Sigma Nu y con paso ligero se apresuró a Sigma Phi; estaba helando y él sólo portaba una camiseta y camisa. Agradeció a todos sus antepasados por la calefacción de su fraternidad y por costumbre caminó hasta el comedor. Ahí se encontraban casi todos. Gilbert, a la cabeza, escribía en una pizarra lo que harían a partir de la siguiente semana. Tocaba el _pledge week_ , lo más divertido después de las fiestas.

Escuchó a Scott, su hermano mayor, proponer ir a la carnicería a por una cabeza de cerdo —ojalá llena de gusanos— y obligar luego a los aspirantes a darle un beso en la trompa. Todos alabaron su iniciativa, dejando una vez más en claro el por qué él era la cabeza de la fraternidad. Arthur hizo una mueca de asco, cuando él era aspirante sí le hicieron hacer un montón de cosas asquerosas —como revolcarse entre tripas de pescado—, ¿pero besar una cabeza de cerdo llena de gusanos?

—Podemos poner ají en la trompa del cerdo.

Sintió compasión por el hermano de Gilbert. El albino ya había comentado que su querido hermano planeaba ser parte de ellos.

Vio la lista que estaba en la pizarra, algunos de los juegos eran típicos: cubos sexuales, amarrarlos y pasearlos por el campus mientras los mayores les arrojan pintura y cosas asquerosas, el juego de los condones con yogurt, entre otros para finalmente los pocos elegidos recitaran el juramento.

Al costado había una lista de nombres. Los alumnos de segundo año se habían encargado de seleccionar a los candidatos haciéndoles entrega de una tarjeta elegantemente decorada —cortesía de Francis—. La última lista era de los alumnos que supuso se habían acercado a Sigma Phi por propia voluntad, buscando una oportunidad.

—El lunes a primera hora los vamos a sacar de sus salones para comenzar el juego, ¿no?

Recién entonces todos parecieron reparar en su presencia. Scott comenzó a reír y no tardó en darle la razón a su hermanito menor. Arthur gruñó, odiaba la actitud petulante del mayor. Francis sacó un pañuelo de seda de en medio de su costoso conjunto y simuló un desmayo; cada año se incomodaba ante el repulsivo olor con el que terminaban los aspirantes luego de arrojarles tantas cosas.

—Aún no vemos cuál va a ser la prueba de fuego —recordó Antonio. La mayoría se puso a pensar en el acto. El año pasado habían pedido que cada aspirante llegara con diez bragas y ahora debían pensar en algo la mitad de bueno.

No podían darse el lujo de repetir la prueba, podía haber algunos que hicieran trampa.

—¡Lo tengo! —chilló Francis luego de un rato.

.

—P-p-pe-pero —tartamudeó Sakura, presa del pánico. Hace una hora estaban en reunión todas las chicas de Delta Sigma Nu, precisamente, y al igual que todas las fraternidades, planeando la pledge week. La japonesa trató de aludir al sentido común de sus compañeras.

Le parecía demasiado cruel arrojarles el agua estancada de la alcantarilla y luego obligarlas a ir así a clases. No pudo evitar pensar en Emily, la pobre se iba a volver loca.

—¡Pero nada! —la enérgica voz de Elizabeta se alzó. Ella era la generalísima de Delta Sigma Nu, por ende, su palabra era la final. Sus ojos verdes bailotearon en sus cuencas, aquel era el último año que podría darse el lujo de torturar aspirantes, pues si bien el próximo técnicamente aún sería estudiante, ya para esta fecha estaría demasiado ocupada con sus prácticas profesionales y la tan horrible y temida tesis de grado.

—¡Nosotras pasamos cosas peores! —volvió a decir. Pareció brotar fuego de sus ojos, lucía muy emocionada.

—¿Pero, agua de la alcantarilla, _ve~_?

—Es eso o la idea de Lovina —hizo notar Elizabeta al tiempo que veía la lista de su cuaderno.

Sakura tragó en seco. Ni siquiera quiso preguntar cuál era la idea de la italiana… el solo hecho que ella hubiera propuesto algo ya era demasiado aterrador.

—Recuerden que tenemos un trato con los chicos de Sigma Phi…

Un abucheo general hizo que Elizabeta se removiera incómoda, pero era lo justo. El año anterior ellos las habían salvado de ser castigadas por el rector luego de tan brutal _pledge week_ y lo que correspondía era devolverles la mano, ¿no?

—Aún no me dicen qué tienen planeado. Pero supongo que ya para mañana lo harán, después de todo tenemos que planearlo con tiempo si resulta ser algo demasiado elaborado.

—¡Já! —se alzó la mofa de Lovina—. Podría jurar que pedirán que las novatas se desnuden para ellos. Son unos cerdos asquerosos.

—Pero _sorella_ ~, Arthur es de Sigma Phi y es tu mejor amigo, _ve~_

—¡No te metas, Felicia! _Maledizione_!

—Lovina —regañó Elizabeta. Miró a las chicas y suspiró—. Bien, creo que ya acordamos todo, ¿no? Vayan a descansar.

.

No por ser la mayor se había librado del horrible dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca. Tomó su computador y lo acomodó sobre las piernas. Casi enseguida la ventanita a un costado en naranjo le indicaba que alguien le había hablado. Mofó al ver de quien se trataba.

 **Gilbert ORE-SAMA Beilschmidt**

 _21:28 pm_ oye, marimacho

 **Elizabeta Héderváry**

 _21:28 pm_ qué quieres?

 **Gilbert** **ORE-SAMA** **Beilschmidt**

 _21:28 pm_ así saludas al gran ORE-SAMA!?

eso no es NADA awesome

 **Elizabeta Héderváry**

 _21:30 pm_ con un demonio, Gilbo

qué quieres?

 **Gilbert ORE-SAMA Beilschmidt**

 _21:30 pm_ solo decirte lo que planeamos para las chicas de tu fraternidad kesesese~

La húngara tragó en seco. Conocía lo bastante bien a su viejo conocido del colegio como para al menos intentar adivinar y acertar en lo que le diría. Sintió miedo de teclear, como si en cualquier momento su computador fuera a estallar y matarla.

 **Elizabeta Héderváry**

 _21:36pm_ ah sí?

qué cosa?

.

—¡Olvídalo! —la castaña de grandes ojos verdes sacó un sartén de su bolso y golpeó con éste al hiperactivo joven albino que estaba frente a ella. El de ojos rojos reaccionó enseguida, parando sus burlas en el acto.

—Marimacho insufrible —gruñó por lo bajo. Con cuidado se acarició la cabeza, ¿de dónde rayos sacaba Elizabeta tanta fuerza? O peor… ¿por qué demonios lleva un sartén en el bolso?

—¿Qué dijiste? —inquirió indignada. Dispuso a golpear nuevamente a Gilbert más éste se apartó justo a tiempo.

—¡Quieres que lo grite para que todos lo oigan! —agitó los brazos. Le tomó alrededor de cinco segundos recuperar la compostura y efectuar esa pose de arrogancia que tanto molestaba a la húngara—. Aunque dudo que alguien no haya notado lo bruta que eres, kesesese~

—Eres de lo peor.

—¡¿YO?! —gritó—. ¡ORE-SAMA ES PERFECTO!

—¡Maldita sea, Gilbo! —Elizabeta jaló de sus propios cabellos; en serio el albino abusaba de su paciencia—. Mira, volvamos a lo anterior —lo apuntó con el dedo índice, decidida a no cuartear en su decisión—. Estás completamente loco si crees que podrás obligar a mis chicas a hacer lo que quieres.

—Hey, que fue la idea de todos —enfocó sus ojos rojos en la bonita, pero temperamental chica frente a él y efectuó una mueca de burla—. No creo necesario recordarte que nos deben un favor por lo del año pasado.

—Créeme que lo recuerdo, pero como tú mismo dijiste es UN favor. UNO —chilló.

—Ya lo sé —se encogió de hombros—, por eso; te estoy cobrando un favor y pidiéndote otro. No es tan terrible, ¿o sí?

—¡Pero…! —las palabras parecieron atorársele en la garganta—. ¿Por qué rayos viniste tú a hablar conmigo? Creí que Scott…

—Tenía una cita —explicó sin más. Elizabeta rodó los ojos, aquella actitud en el pelirrojo era demasiado típica—. Además los otros me lo pidieron porque soy el más cercano a ti —posó un brazo sobre los hombros de la húngara y rió estrepitosamente.

—Aleja los tentáculos, pulpo insufrible —frunció el ceño. Caminó en círculos, meditando las palabras de Gilbert; definitivamente debía pensar bien en la respuesta. Si elegía mal, las chicas de Delta Sigma Nu eran capaces de crucificarla.

—¿Cuál era el cobro y cuál es favor? —inquirió nuevamente.

.

.

Emily sobresaltó al escuchar al odioso pero necesario despertador. No era precisamente adepta a despertar temprano, más toda la semana pasada había dormido de lo peor y su sistema nervioso estaba completamente colapsado. Sintió desfallecer cuando recordó que aún le quedaba una semana en la habitación número treinta y tres del edificio de novatos… con la querida loca Natasha, claro.

Y como si eso fuera poco, los lunes a primera hora tenía con su increíblemente atractivo pero aterrador profesor de introducción al derecho. Se quería morir. Al menos así podría descansar para siempre. Cerró los ojos sólo por un momento e imaginó lo maravilloso que sería reposar en una nube… tan suave y esponjosa…

—¡Ahhhhh! —gritó estrepitosamente cuando escuchó el despertador de Natasha. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía no tener párpados y bueno, también estaban muy rojos. La platinada le dirigió un gesto de desprecio y se encerró en el baño.

Genial.

Ahora tendría que esperar a que saliera. Y tal vez llegue atrasada a clases y su sexy profesor probablemente la cuelgue de los tobillos.

O quizás no. ¡Pero vamos! No estaba pensando bien. ¡Necesitaba dormir!

Añoró a Sakura. La japonesa le había dado ánimos el día anterior, señalando que faltaba menos de una semana para que ella formara parte de Delta Sigma Nu, pues el viernes por la tarde se anunciaban los resultados y, para qué andar con rodeos, la americana ya tenía un pie dentro de la fraternidad.

Todo gracias al contacto directo que poseía.

.

.

—¡Hey! ¡Noru! —clamó alegremente el danés, sacando de quicio a Lukas… ¡cómo odiaba el maldito mote que le había puesto! Volteó a verlo, limpiando de paso su mano cubierta con café; su rostro estaba tan inexpresivo como siempre, ni siquiera tenía una mueca de dolor debido al líquido caliente.

Le contempló unos segundos, la sonrisa tonta de Mathias era exasperante. Volteó sin más y volvió a tomar el termo con agua caliente. El rubio más alto comenzó a hacer rabieta. Sí, parecía no tener vergüenza, ¡por Odín! ¡Tiene treinta y cinco años! ¿Cómo puede seguir actuando de esa forma?

Prefirió ignorarlo.

—Noru, Noru, ¿me estás escuchando, Noru?

—¿Qué? —inquirió sin verdadera curiosidad, al contrario, lo hizo de la forma más cortante que pudo, pero como es obvio, el tonto de Mathias no notó ello y pareció acentuar aún más su sonrisa cuando Lukas le habló.

—¿Desayunemos juntos?

—No.

—Pero… —hizo uso de sus súper efectivos ojos de perrito bajo la lluvia en medio de la carretera. Lukas suspiró, ¿por qué rayos Mathias era tan expresivo? Si fuera más sobrio estaba seguro que se llevaría bien con él y hasta serían mejores amigos.

—Desayuné con mi hermano —explicó. Elevó la taza con café y sorbió un poco—. Y si tomo café ahora es sólo porque tengo un poco de frío —se apresuró a decir al ver el amago de reclamo del danés.

—¿Tu con frío? —se vio notoriamente preocupado—. Es muy raro, deberías estar acostumbrado al frío. ¡Eres noruego! —resaltó lo obvio. Sin más posó sus labios sobre el más bajo y éste sintió como toda la sangre se agolpaba en sus pálidas mejillas.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —chilló colgado de desespero, jalando fuertemente de la corbata negra de Mathias.

—Agh… No… ru… argh…

—¡Mi nombre es Lukas! —bufó, jalando aún más de la corbata. Sólo dejó de hacerlo cuando Mathias comenzó a ponerse morado.

Porque no es como si en verdad quisiera matarlo… bueno, en verdad sí, pero no quería ir a prisión. Inspiró profundamente para recuperar la compostura y dio otro sorbo a su café negro sin azúcar.

—Que malo eres, Noru —gimoteó Mathias, sobándose el cuello adolorido—. Yo sólo quería saber si tenías fiebre.

—¿No pudiste ser normal y simplemente poner tu mano en mi frente?

—Es que los labios son más precisos —le brindó una mirada coquetamente burlona y Lukas gruñó.

—¿No tienes que ir a torturar a tus alumnos o algo así?

—Tengo clases a las diez —se encogió de hombros.

Lukas sonrió para sus adentros. Él tenía clases ahora y agradeció enormemente el hecho de no tener que salir con Mathias y tener que aguantar sus tontos relatos hasta el maravilloso minuto de separarse. Acomodó su saco y tomó su maletín, más justo cuando salía a través del marco de la puerta de la sala de profesores de la facultad de Ciencias Sociales, la chillona voz del danés rompió el silencio.

—¡Hey, Noru! ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Como única respuesta, el noruego azotó violentamente la puerta tras de sí. Apenas era lunes y debía soportar a Mathias por el resto de la semana. Nuevamente inspiró profundamente para calmarse; no era justo para sus alumnos pagar el mal humor provocado por el exasperante rubio.

.

.

Arthur sorbió un poco de su aromático té de cedrón. Como todo buen caballero inglés, amaba el té y lo tomaba siempre. A su alrededor todo era un caos; si bien él estaba tranquilamente desayunando en el comedor, sus compañeros corrían de un lado a otro, algunos alegando no encontrar su ropa y bueno… otras cosas que prefirió omitir.

Su hermano se dejó caer en la silla frente a él; el rubio optó por ignorarlo y el mayor elevó una ceja, contrariado, más prontamente dejó escapar una mueca de burla. ¡Vamos! Era el hermano mayor, era casi su deber moral molestarlo.

—El día que te relajes, definitivamente se te caerá la cara —comenzó el pelirrojo, jugando con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Arthur dejó su taza a un lado y le miró con incredulidad. ¿Qué demonios le había querido decir con eso?

—Por lo estirado… digo —se encogió de hombros, disfrutando del enojo de su contraparte.

—¿Ya se te acabaron las ofensas ingeniosas, Scott?

—Ni siquiera pretendía molestarte —anunció con tono pseudo dolido—. Me preocupo por tu salud, hermanito.

Arthur retomó su taza con té y prefirió ignorarlo. Bien, aceptaba las bromas de Scott hasta cierto punto, pero para él la mañana era sagrada y le gustaba iniciarlas lo más tranquilo posible.

.

Chocó con alguien… más bien, algún tipo gordo y enorme chocó con él. Sus agenda salió volando y su mochila también y obvio, él acabó en el suelo. ¿Tanto pedir era una mañana tranquila? Bufó antes de incorporarse y con asombro se dio cuenta que no impactó con un gordo enorme como pensó en primera instancia, sino con una chica delgada, alta y extremadamente voluptuosa.

Se dio un golpe mental ante su pensamiento.

La rubia alzó los ojos y miró con cierto deje de asombro al mismo chico que ya se había topado en varias ocasiones. Levantó sus cosas y, sonriente, se permitió hablar un momento con él. Ella era una chica muy sociable y hasta cierto punto le molestaba haberse encontrado tantas veces con él y apenas haber cruzado palabra.

—Creo que se está haciendo costumbre —sonrió apenas. Aunque no lo pareciera, estaba levemente avergonzada. A ese paso tendría que regalarle un cojín para amortiguar las caídas.

—Creo —espetó sin más, efectuando una pequeña mueca—. Iba un poco distraído, creo.

Y aunque sólo había bajado la vista un segundo para ver en qué salón tenía clases, era un caballero y como tal pedía pedir las pertinentes disculpas… aún cuando su interlocutora fuera el ser más desastroso sobre la faz de la tierra. Emily apresuró a contradecirle, señalando que era su culpa y Arthur no hizo nada por contradecirla.

Después de todo, tenía razón.

—Por cierto —siguió, enérgica—. Soy Emily Jones —estiró la mano a modo de saludo; el inglés la miró confuso, eso no era algo que hicieran las mujeres.

—Arthur Kirkland.

—¿Y… —siguió, omitiendo el hecho que la hora seguía avanzando y los algunos profesores no tenían compasión con los atrasos—. ¿Estudias leyes?

—Ah, no, no. Estoy en ciencias políticas…

Emily emitió una mueca de duda, ¿qué demonios se suponía que hace un cientista político? ¿O acaso es la gente que estudia para ser político? Sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente dentro de sus cuencas, después de todo tenía sentido, ¿no? Tampoco quería preguntarle y quedar como una inculta.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí parado?! —Lovina entró corriendo a la facultad de ciencias jurídicas y administrativas y jaló a Arthur de la ropa—. Te dije que reservaras un asiento adelante —gruñó. Volteó a ver a Emily y no pudo evitar sonreír con burla.

—No te quejes tanto —el aludido se encogió de hombros—. Solo estamos atrasados cinco minutos y podría jurar que…

—¡¿QUÉ?! —la americana comenzó a temblar, el rostro inexpresivo de su profesor se hizo presente en su mente y tragó en seco. ¿Debería entrar a clases? ¿Y si la humillaba o algo peor? —. Demonios…

—¿Qué pasa, novata?

—Es que… —rebuscó entre sus cosas y sacó su agenda—. Tengo clases con un tal Vincent van algo y no sé si entrar atrasada al salón luego de lo que dijo el primer día…

Arthur efectuó una sonrisa de pena por la rubia y Lovina le imitó. Ambos conocían bien la reputación de estricto profesor ya que habían tenido clases con él y, bueno, había sido horrible.

—Vete a tu dormitorio, o donde sea —sugirió Lovina. El inglés abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, ¿por qué la italiana estaba siendo amable con ella? —. Van Rijn es un demonio y créeme que yo lo diga es demasiado —frunció los labios—. Eso sí… dime a dónde irás y no te muevas de ahí. A las diez de la mañana las chicas de Delta Sigma Nu reuniremos a todas las aspirantes para comenzar con los preparativos.

—Ah… estaré en mi habitación —musitó mecánicamente. Al igual que Arthur, le sorprendió el actuar de la muchacha—. Es la número treinta y tres; Sakura sabe.

—Bien. Cejas, despídete de tu novia —mofó. La sarta de insultos que le propinó el inglés no lograron más que divertirla a sobremanera. Emily se incomodó, más al contrario del inglés, ella no era tan vergonzosa. Se despidió de ambos con un gesto con la mano y caminó a su habitación, decidida a recuperar las horas de sueño.

.

.

Elizabeta sonrió feliz ante lo dicho por su profesor. Su sueño de toda la vida era quedarse como docente de la misma universidad que poco a poco la convertiría en psicóloga; era un desafío personal y estaba más que dichosa de enfrentarlo. Más lo primero era conseguir un profesor guía que la aceptara como su ayudante. Si bien sabía que en un principio lo más probable era que para ganarse su confianza tuviera que llevarle café o algo así, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Acentuó su sonrisa al despedirse del nórdico y con energía caminó hasta su fraternidad; debía esperar a que sus compañeras llegaran para comenzar con los juegos. Sintió un deje de culpa cuando recordó cómo había ignorado olímpicamente las muecas de rabia de ellas, pero bueno…

Más temprano que tarde las cerca de veinte chicas que estaban dispuestas a ser coordinadoras de los juegos se hicieron presentes. En grupo fueron acorralando a todas las aspirantes, obligándolas a faltar a clases; convenientemente, ninguna de las chicas de la fraternidad tenía clases a esa hora. Emily sintió erizar de pies a cabeza cuando Sakura, con una sonrisa tímida que demostraba su incomodidad ante lo que le haría a su amiga, le pidió seguirla.

Todas las aspirantes fueron llevadas hasta un prado alejado dentro del mismo campus. Elizabeta, haciendo uso de un megáfono, dio inicio al primer juego. Emily abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando una chica de cabello castaño-pelirrojo comenzó a abrir uno a uno una tira de condones, en tanto Lovina los llenaba con lo que parecía ser yogurt de piña.

No se dio cuenta cuando la gente comenzó a reunirse, sin lugar a dudas aquel era todo un espectáculo. Vio a Elizabeta acercarse a un grupo de chicos que, más que divertidos, asintieron ante las palabras de ella y la siguieron.

—¡Su atención, aspirantes por favor! —habló a través del megáfono—. ¡El día de hoy daremos inicio a los juegos de la _pledge week_! —aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar—. ¡Estos juegos se extenderán hasta el día jueves y haremos uno o dos por día, acompañados de penitencias que tendrán que cumplir si quieren llegar a ser parte de nosotras!

—¡Como es el primer día! —siguió—, ¡Comenzaremos con algo ligero, por lo que le pedimos a algunos compañeros hacernos el favor de ayudarnos! —uno a uno se acercaron a donde estaba Lovina con la que parecía ser su hermana, pues era muy parecida a ella y a cada chico le dieron un "globito" —. ¡El primer juego consiste en romper y beber el yogurt que está dentro del condón, pero ojo, sólo se puede usar la boca!

Emily giró levemente la cabeza, a su lado, una chica rubia de ojos verdes deformó el rostro ante las palabras de la castaña. Bien, hasta cierto punto eso la tranquilizó; no era la única incómoda con tan peculiar juego. Indecisa, se acercó a uno de los chicos, quien dejó el condón un poco más arriba de la boca de ella. Elizabeta hizo sonar un silbato y las aspirantes comenzaron el juego.

La americana sintió un horrible sabor en la boca, los gritos y risas no se hicieron esperar; las muecas e intentos de romper el condón eran muy cómicas. La bolsa tenía una especie de líquido viscoso que la hacía resbaladiza y hacía más difícil la tarea de mantenerla quieta para morderla y beber su contenido.

Sintió un flash a su lado, alguien debía estar tomando fotos. Pensó seriamente en matar al quien tuviera la osadía de publicarlas… al menos en las que apareciera ella.

Sonrió victoriosa cuando por fin mantuvo quieta la escurridiza bolsita y pudo clavarle un diente, más, contrario a su deseo, el contenido se esparció sobre su rostro y parte de su ropa. Escuchó a algún salido gritar que tenía que ir al baño con urgencia… sonrojó violentamente.

Otras chicas estaban igual que ella; otras habían cumplido con la tarea a la perfección. Elizabeta, tras calmar su estrepitosa carcajada, dio una señal a las chicas de Delta Sigma Nu, quienes arrojaron mostaza, kétchup, mayonesa y cuanto condimento existiese sobre cada una de las aspirantes. Para rematar, les tiraron harina, cubriéndolas de pies a cabeza.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! —habló la húngara por el megáfono—. El primer desafío de hoy es que permanezcan con eso encima por todo el día —las quejas no se hicieron esperar—. ¡Que conste! ¡Se sacaron fotos a cada una de ustedes y nos daremos cuenta si se cambian de ropa o las manchas no son las mismas! —señaló a Sakura que portaba una moderna cámara fotográfica y la asiática estremeció cuando sintió la miradas de odio posadas sobre su persona.

—¡Deben venir aquí a las siete de la tarde para que comprobemos que siguen tal y como las dejamos! ¡De ahí en más puede ducharse! ¡Y! ¡Mañana pónganse su peor ropa! ¡Sólo un consejo! —y volvió a reír.

Emily dirigió una mirada de auxilio a Sakura y ésta sólo le devolvió un gesto de desconsuelo. ¡Por Superman! Estaba más sucia de lo que jamás había estado en su vida y aún le quedaban tres días de "juegos".

Contrario a lo que todas las aspirantes pensaron en primera instancia, lejos de molestarse, sus correspondientes profesores estallaron en carcajadas ante su apariencia. Entendían lo que pasaban, en su correspondiente tiempo habían sufrido lo mismo.

¡Pero vamos! Un poco de optimismo… lo bueno del día era que, al menos, la americana había dormido un poco sin los ronquidos como música de fondo.

.

.

.

* * *

Subiré seguido ya que tengo varios capítulos listos. Pronto empezaré mi último semestre en la universidad y ya no tendré tanto tiempo libre :(

¡Gracias por los favoritos, follows y review! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **_Erzebeth**


	4. Tres

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Ninguna. Notas al final.

* * *

 **FRATERNIDAD**

* * *

 **TRES**

No haber podido dormir plácidamente por una semana había sido malo, pero definitivamente la recién pasada semana había sido la PEOR de su vida. En resumidas cuentas, el lunes había tenido que lametear un condón con yogurt de un color que no daba mucho a la imaginación. Por un instante se imaginó en esa… posición, claro, en un ámbito más… sonrojó violentamente y agitó con fuerza la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¡Emily Jones JAMÁS haría eso!

El martes fue el turno de los cubos sexuales. El juego básicamente consistía en que conjunto a otra persona, hacer lo que los cubos marcaran; uno señalaba partes del cuerpo y el otro acciones. Si bien ella sólo tuvo que "lamer" "senos" no había sido del todo tan terrible. Una chica de cabello negro tuvo que besar el ombligo de su compañera; otra debió "besar" "axila" que dicho sea de paso, había olvidado ser depilada. Siempre hay alguien con peor suerte que uno, ¿no?

El miércoles se sembró el caos. Los chicos de Sigma Phi hicieron su aparición. Elizabeta lucía molesta y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho solo acentuaba aquello. A regañadientes, dictó que Scott, un pelirrojo alto, sería quien llevaría la actividad ese día. Emily vio gruñir a la húngara cuando Scott le pidió el megáfono.

El joven ordenó a todas las aspirantes a sacarse toda la ropa de arriba y quedar sólo con el sujetador, acto seguido explicó las reglas del juego y de paso indicó que sólo estaban cobrando un favor por algo ocurrido el año pasado. La mayoría trató de cubrirse con las manos y disimular inútilmente el rojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas. Scott indicó que las chicas se pusieran una al lado de la otra y se sujetaran la prenda por delante, pues uno a uno sus aspirantes les desatarían el broche, premiando luego a su estilo a quien lo hiciera más rápido.

Sus piernas se agarrotaron, llevaban ahí cerca de dos horas, ¡y es que eran casi ochenta aspirantes! Emily giró un poco la vista cuando un escandaloso albino comenzó a vitorear al chico rubio que comenzó a deshacer los broches. El novato lucía claramente avergonzado por lo que hacía… o tal vez sólo por los gritos indecorosos del de ojos rojos.

El jueves no fue mejor que los días anteriores. Tuvieron dos pruebas. La primera consistía en ir a una facultad cualquiera en compañía de al menos una chica de Delta Sigma Nu e improvisar un baile en el hall, el cual fue oportunamente grabado para que todos lo vieran. Y luego vino lo peor.

Nuevamente los chicos de Sigma Phi hicieron su aparición, pero ahora la sonrisa de cada uno de ellos era imborrable. Emily tragó en seco cuando un rubio de cabello largo le dedicó una mirada pervertida. Scott, el chico pelirrojo de la vez anterior, tomó una manguera e hizo un charco de lodo y luego, sin previo aviso, mojó de pies a cabeza a las aspirantes de Delta Sigma Nu. Todas chillaron ante la acción.

¿Cuántos malditos favores le debían a esos tipos?

El agua hizo translúcida varias prendas, los de Sigma Phi parecían encantados ante el hecho. Luego les pidieron luchar entre ellas en el lodo… para su deleite, claro. ¡Eran unos pervertidos! Elizabeta suspiró derrotada y Lovina parecía más molesta de lo normal. Emily le vio taladrar con los ojos a un chico de cabello castaño que parecía divertirse a mares con la escena que acontecía.

Pero bueno, por fin era viernes y ya para la hora de almuerzo estaría publicada la lista de las que quedaron seleccionadas en la puerta de entrada de la fraternidad. La americana despertó muy temprano ese día y extrañamente descansada; sabía que había quedado en Delta Sigma Nu, lo podía sentir en sus venas.

Estaba de tan buen humor que hasta disfrutó de la clase del estricto profesor Van Rijn. Ni siquiera se incomodó por la presencia de Natasha; hasta se permitió admitir que le extrañaría, aunque no demasiado.

Apenas su última clase de la mañana dio término, literalmente voló hasta Delta Sigma Nu. Estaba ansiosa. Con paso tranquilo se acercó a la puerta; vio algunos rostros llenos de tristeza y se incomodó. Casi con euforia divisó la lista solo para luego sentir en alma en los pies.

No había quedado.

¡Pero debía ser un error! ¿Acaso Sakura no había apelado a su favor? ¿Tal vez incluso Lovina? ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Sintió un nudo en la garganta y con paso lento y forzado se alejó de la fraternidad. Se sentía decepcionada de sí misma.

.

.

Ludwig agradeció al cielo y al infierno que esa semana por fin finalizara. Esbozó apenas una sonrisa cuando vio su nombre en la lista de seleccionados, mas lo cierto era que estaba rebosante de alegría; bien había valido la pena revolcarse en tripas de pescado, desabrochar los sujetadores de las chicas —aunque no admitiría que eso SI le había gustado—, mostrar el trasero en frente de Omega Kappa y Theta Eta Omicron… entre otras cosas que prefería no recordar.

Apenas pudo fue a su habitación, arregló sus maletas y se adentró a su nueva fraternidad. Sintió ahogarse cuando Gilbert, su hermano mayor, lo estrangulara en un abrazo. Siempre era tan efusivo.

—¡West! —gritó y luego rió tan estrepitosamente como siempre—. Debo admitir que es awesome que estés aquí, _kesesese_ , aunque tendrás que hacer mucho para llegar a ser la mitad de asombroso que el gran ORE-SAMA _kesesese_

Rodó los ojos. Gilbert tenía la manía de llamarlo West, aún no entendía del todo por qué, pero bueno, el albino destacaba por lo excéntrico que era. No tardó en aparecer un francés de largo cabello rubio y un español que parecía haber sido recién inyectado con botox, pues su sonrisa era eterna. Ambos iniciaron inmediatamente conversación con su hermano y al cabo de unos segundos se estaban golpeando entre ellos. Ludwig retrocedió un paso…

— _Mon amie_ , Gilbert, estás asustando a tu _frérot_.

Dicho francés le dedicó una mirada indecorosa al alemán, Ludwig se incomodó aún más y dispuso seriamente a golpearlo… pero recapacitó al pensar que no quería problemas el primer día.

—¡Atrás, franchute! —Gilbert dejó a su hermano tras suyo y miró fijamente al francés que solo atinó a reír estrepitosamente. Entonces el galo supo cual era la debilidad de su amigo; claro se sorprendió ante ello, pues siempre creyó que su amor propio lo cegaba.

—No lo incomodes, Francis —habló ahora Antonio, siempre con su eterna sonrisa. Se dirigió entonces a Ludwig y le ofreció la mano a modo de saludo. El alemán se vio claramente más relajado ante la acción y estrechó la mano—. Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Ludwig se convenció que la gente en Sigma Phi era... peculiar. ¿El también debía serlo para no desencajar? Le pareció completamente estúpido y se dio una bofetada mental ante tan tonto pensamiento.

— _Bruder_ —habló por fin. Su voz era gruesa y profunda—. ¿Dónde queda mi habitación?

El albino le pidió seguirle con apenas un gesto, Antonio y Francis parecieron desaparecer de la nada, aunque agradeció el hecho. Gilbert lo guió hasta el tercer piso y apuntó la quinta puerta a la derecha. Ludwig agradeció el hecho y, después de golpear previamente, hizo ingreso. Sobre la cama de la derecha estaba acostado un chico rubio de ojos verdes como de su edad. Sonrió apenas y le hizo un gesto con la mano, el otro pareció emocionarse.

—O sea, tipo y soy Feliks, tipo, seremos compañeros —una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Ludwig sintió un tic en el ojo, ¿en serio aquel sujeto tan escandaloso era su compañero de habitación? Vio las camas restantes, ambas vacías. Se decidió por la que estaba más alejada del bullicioso polaco.

Cerca de dos horas después —cuando Ludwig ya hubiera ordenado pulcramente su ropa en el closet, el tercer chico con el que compartiría habitación se hizo presente. Tenía el cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco y ojos violeta. Miró a ambos rubios sin demostrar expresión alguna en el rostro e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo; sin más se acomodó en la cama del medio y cerró los ojos, lucía cansado.

—¿Y tipo, cómo es que te llamas? —Feliks y su particular estilo al hablar volvió a alterar los nervios de Ludwig. El recién llegado permaneció tan tranquilo como lo estuviera en un comienzo. Se sentó en la cama y enfocó al polaco con sus gemas amatistas.

—Emil Steilsson —musitó sin más, desviando la mirada. Feliks pareció más que encantado ante el hecho.

—¡Tímido! —canturreó—. No te preocupes, Emil, tipo, los tres seremos grandes amigos y tipo, o sea, es lo más lógico del mundo.

.

.

Antonio vio a lo lejos pasar a Lovina… un impulso lo llevó a dar un par de pasos a su dirección, sin embargo el sentido común pronto asaltó y reprimió con esfuerzo sus deseos de estar junto a la temperamental italiana. Porque eso era, además de terca, torpe y mal hablada, pero…

Estiró el brazo en un intento inútil por alcanzarla; la chica estaba tan lejos que ni había reparado en su presencia. Y claro, de haberlo hecho, hace rato le había dedicado un gesto de desprecio.

Suspiró pesadamente, acto seguido mordió su labio tan fuerte que estuvo próximo a sangrar. Sintió tanta envidia de Arthur cuando Lovina lo abrazo tan cariñosa y efusivamente; pensó en ir y partirle el rostro, mas nuevamente su sentido común hizo acto de presencia. A Arthur no le gustaba su italiana, bien sabía que ella era sólo su mejor amiga y que el inglés, aunque no lo admitiera, aún estaba pendiente de Michelle.

…si supiera que además de engañarlo con Iván —su actual novio—, había tenido también un desliz con Francis…

Mejor se quedaba callado.

Unos delgados brazos rodearon su cintura. Sorprendido, volteó para encontrar a la siempre dulce y alegre Emma; la rubia acentuó su sonrisa cuando Antonio le correspondió el abrazo, sin saber que Lovina aún estaba en sus pensamientos.

—Me alegra mucho verte —admitió sin deshacer el abrazo. El español recién entonces se percató que estaba justo en frente de Epsilon Ksi. Sonrió apenas, ese gesto que en el último tiempo se había encargado tanto de ensayar frente al espejo hasta hacer creer a todos que en verdad sonreía por placer.

—Había estado ocupado con lo de la _pledge week_ —se excusó.

—Lo sé, también estuve al tanto de ello en Epsilon Ksi —posó sus ojos verdes en los de Antonio y, sonrojada, se atrevió a tomarle la mano, acto que no terminó de sorprender al español—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer?

¿Cómo decirle que no? Se conocían desde niños, era su mejor amiga y si bien en el pasado se sintió confundido con sus sentimientos para con ella, apenas y le bastó una semana lejos de Lovina para darse cuenta que quería a la belga como una hermana y nada más. Pero ya había arruinado las cosas con la italiana. Sabía que Arthur no le permitiría volver a acercársele y eso le hacía deprimirse más de lo humanamente sano.

Miró a Emma, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era tan amplia que conmovía. En el fondo sabía que el aceptar abría esperanzas en el corazón de ella, sin embargo también sabía que de rechazar la oferta, la lastimaría. No tenía escape.

—Vamos —nuevamente la sonrisa falsa perfectamente ensayada. Emma se aferró a su brazo y caminaron hasta la cafetería. Por azares del destino, o tal vez sólo mala suerte, a la belga se le ocurrió pasar junto a Lovina y Arthur. El inglés lo taladró con los ojos, estuvo seguro que de haber podido, lo hubiera matado. Lovina en tanto lo ignoró por completo.

.

—Lovina… —Arthur la acercó a su cuerpo en un abrazo una vez Antonio y Emma estuvieran fuera del campo visual. Le acarició el cabello y depositó un beso en la frente. Pocas veces se permitía ser así de cariñoso, pero ella lo valía.

—Creo que mejor iré a mi habitación.

—No tienes que dejar que te afecte —señaló con cierto deje de rabia. Sencillamente odiaba verla tan triste.

—Toma tu propio consejo, cejas —en ningún momento quiso ser grosera con él y eso el inglés lo sabía. Lovina se soltó del agarre y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despido, arrastró los pies hasta Delta Sigma Nu.

La fraternidad lucía más ajetreada que de costumbre, aún cuando en esa época del año el desorden era común. Gritos y reclamos resonaban por todos lados; la única que podía calmar todo ese alboroto era Elizabeta, sin embargo la húngara estaba en clases, por lo que el caos reinaba en el hall.

Sonrió sin verdadera alegría, sólo con burla. ¿Cómo podía aquello generar tanto revuelo? Sakura se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que agitaba una hoja. La italiana rodó los ojos. Aunque deseó tanto tener una cámara fotográfica consigo en ese momento; eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se podía ver enojada a la nipona, por lo que el evento era digno de un cuadro. Maldijo por lo bajo la falta de batería de su teléfono celular.

—Lovina-san —la increpó. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y arrugó la hoja que tenía sujeta con la diestra. La italiana volvió a maldecir en su fuero interno, ¡eso valía oro, maldición!

—Sakura… —sonrió encantadoramente, a la par de un niño que no quiere ser castigado luego de que sus padres descubrieran su travesura.

—No pongas esa cara conmigo —suspiró pesadamente y puso frente a sus ojos la lista con nombres—. Esta lista es falsa —musitó—. Hace un rato hablé con Felicia-san y ella me juró que había impreso y colgado en la pared una lista completamente diferente a esta.

Lovina gruñó. Su tonta _sorella_ siempre tan buena. Aunque tampoco es como si la odiara, al contrario, le tenía mucho aprecio, no obstante no era buena demostrando su amor por sus pares. Miró a Sakura con una risilla, mas la japonesa bufó exasperada.

—¿Por qué asumes que fui yo? —inquirió, simulando muy bien la ofensa.

—Porque eres la única que haría algo así. Además hace un instante sonreíste.

Por primera respuesta se encogió de hombros. No se sentía para nada arrepentida por lo que había hecho.

—Si las novatas no aceptan una broma, entonces son demasiado aburridas y no vale la pena que formen parte de nosotras.

Sakura pareció meditar las palabras dichas; hasta cierto punto tenía razón, pero su broma igualmente había sido cruel. No alcanzó a decirle nada, pues justo Elizabeta cruzó la puerta de entrada; corrió hasta ella y en pocas palabras le informó lo ocurrido. La generalísima de Delta Sigma Nu rodó los ojos, hastiada; había tenido un día pesado y lo último que quería en ese momento era lidiar con problemas. Con un gesto llamó a Lovina y le obligó a aclarar la situación.

Ella gruñó. Era estúpido, bastaba simplemente con colgar nuevamente la lista, más ahora la verdadera. Sacó el megáfono de su sitio y lo puso en el máximo volumen; no tenía ganas de gritar.

—¡Escúchenme, maldita sea! —gritó de todos modos, el ruido provocado por las eufóricas jovencitas no era menor—. Debido a una confusión con las listas, a continuación procederé a publicar la verdadera —hizo una pausa y arrugó aún más el ceño—. La pondré en la puerta y sólo podrán acercarse una vez yo me haya alejado… si no lo hacen, me encargaré de noquearlas con un golpe, maldición.

El ambiente relajó de golpe, bueno, más bien sólo silenció, pues las aspirantes volvieron a ser presas de los nervios. Lovina se tomó su tiempo en pegar la lista a la puerta… disfrutaba de torturar a las nuevas; era divertido y, ¡vamos! No dañaba a nadie con ello.

.

Dieron las diez de la noche, ya la mayoría de las novatas estaban ya instaladas en sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque Sakura se extrañó de no ser a la extrovertida americana por ningún lado; pudo haber jurado que Emily estaría saltando de un lado a otro, pero no había rastro de ella. Recordó entonces la broma de Lovina y le bastó apenas un segundo para atar cabos. Rodó los ojos.

Acomodó una chaqueta sobre sus ropas, no había demasiado frío, sin embargo siempre era mejor prevenir. Casi de inmediato maldijo haberse puesto algo tan delgado; corrió para entrar en calor, no obstante no reaccionó cuando chocó con alguien que pareció salir de la nada.

—Lo siento mucho —musitó rápidamente en tanto hacía la reverencia tan típica de su país.

—…no te… preocupes…

Hizo un último gesto antes de alejarse del desconocido. Aunque debió admitir que nunca había visto a alguien con semejante cara de sueño, creyó que debió haber tenido una semana dura. Se acercó a los dormitorios comunales y tras un rato la puerta con el número treinta y tres se abrió. La nipona ahogó un grito cuando divisó a Emily con los ojos hinchados… la cama de al lado estaba vacía, supuso enseguida que la intimidante compañera de ella había sido aceptada en alguna fraternidad.

—Emily —se adentró a la habitación y, preocupada, posó una mano sobre el hombro de ella—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estuviste llorando?

—¡No! —clamó con una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa. Sakura le vio enternecida. Le tomó la mano y la jaló suavemente.

—Vamos, supongo que quieres ver quien es tu nueva compañera.

—Pero…

—Fue una broma de Lovina —se encogió de hombros—, publicó una lista falsa.

Todas las nubes negras se alejaron completamente de la cabeza de la americana y sonrió tan ampliamente que no tenía nada que envidiarle al sol. Comenzó a saltar y chillar emocionada. Había deseado tanto ser parte de Delta Sigma Nu que significó un gran golpe para ella el no haber quedado; sin embargo todo había sido una broma —a su juicio de mal gusto—, pero broma a fin de cuentas.

Casi sin esfuerzo jaló sus maletas, la felicidad la embargaba de pies a cabeza. Sakura la guió hasta el cuarto piso, indicándole luego la segunda puerta a la derecha. Sin más la abrió de par en par, encontrándose con la misma chica que estuvo a su lado el día de los condones…

Se dio un golpe mental al asociarla a ese día tan desagradable.

La residente le sonrió tímidamente, enfocando luego sus ojos verdes en la nipona, haciendo una leve inclinación en señal de respeto. Sakura se notó gratamente sorprendida ante el acto, sobre todo porque la rubia no daba señales de ser asiática.

—¡Hola! —clamó la de ojos como zafiro, arrinconando sus maletas junto a la cama que permanecía vacía. Al igual que en su anterior habitación, sólo compartiría habitación con una persona—. Soy Emily Jones y seré tu compañera.

—Soy Monique Bonnefoy —sonrió educada—. Un gusto.

.

—Dios, esto es el paraíso…

Emily despertó fresca como una lechuga. Era sábado, el reloj bordeaba las tres de la tarde, sin embargo no le importó. Creyó que jamás en la vida había dormido tan bien, aún cuando lo cierto era que sólo no lo había hecho en las condiciones apropiadas las últimas dos semanas.

Se dio vuelta en la cama, el cabello corto y ondulado lo tenía completamente alborotado. Trató de quitarse la pereza, estirándose como un gato. Giró la cabeza y encontró a su nueva compañera ordenando sus cosas en su correspondiente closet. La americana sonrió, de Natasha a Monique había un mar —si no es que era un océano— de diferencia.

Monique se sintió observada, por lo que volteó a ver a una aún adormilada Emily; le sonrió a modo de saludo.

—Buenas tardes, Emily.

—Mhm… —bostezó—. Hola —se frotó los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Dormiste bien? —inquirió con una risilla. La aludida le acompañó con una estruendosa carcajada.

—¡Ha-ha-ha! La _heroine_ jamás había dormido tan bien —de un salto de puso de pie sobre la cama y hecho un rápido vistazo a la habitación. Paredes de color crema, dos camas, dos escritorios, dos closets, dos mesas de noche, una ventana y una puerta que supuso era el baño. Algo más calmada, divisó a Monique que parecía atónita ante su comportamiento, su boca entre-abierta no dio mucho lugar a dudas. Se sintió levemente avergonzada.

—Eh… —carraspeó. Se arregló un poco el cabello y bajó de la cama—. En los dormitorios comunales tenía una compañera que creo me odiaba y roncaba mucho en la noche —se explicó—. Y hace tanto que no dormía tan bien que ahora me siento con mucha energía —flectó los brazos a la altura de la cabeza y emitió una brillante sonrisa.

—Entonces es bastante entendible. Ah, por cierto, Emily. Hace unos minutos terminó el almuerzo de bienvenida de las nuevas… pero me tomé la libertad de pedir que guardaran un plato de comida para ti —se apresuró a decir al ver el rostro devastado de la rubia. Para ella, no había nada más horrible que la palabra "no" en medio de la frase "hay comida".

—¡Qué linda eres! —chilló y abrazó efusivamente a Monique, quien se notó por más sorprendida ante la efusiba muestra de aprecio. Aún cuando su hermano mayor era igual, pues, no terminaba por acostumbrarse—. ¡Muchas gracias!

—Descuida.

Aún en pijama bajó al primer piso. Su apariencia no era la más pulcra y sus pantuflas con diseño de hamburguesa no dejaban de llamar la atención, ¡pero vamos! Ahora vivía ahí y no creía que hubiera un protocolo de etiqueta o algo así para merodear por la fraternidad o ir a comer.

Pronto se preguntó dónde estaría la cocina, o al menos la habitación de Sakura para que la guiara y le enseñara las partes del lugar. No obstante, para su suerte supo llegar a la cocina, pero no había nadie en ella y desconocía el paradero de su comida.

Dejó escapar un gritito de frustración cuando, después de revisar el refrigerador y todas las alacenas no encontrara su comida. Se resignó a ir a comprar algo cuando apareció una chica de cabello castaño-rojizo y eterna sonrisa… la recién llegada abrió bien los ojos y emitió una risilla al ver el aspecto de la americana.

— _Ve~_ tú debes ser Emily.

—Sí —hizo una mueca que señalaba su incomodidad. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, debió haberse duchado y cambiado de ropa antes de bajar.

—Yo soy Felicia, _ve~_ soy de segundo año —le estrechó la mano y la agitó de arriba a abajo.

—Un gusto —trató de apartarse lo más rápido que pudo; esa chica había agitado su mano con tanta fuerza que se sintió mareada.

—Estás buscando tu comida, ¿cierto? —acto seguido abrió la puerta del microonda y sacó un plato con pasta, salsa y tomates picados. Aún cuando no era una hamburguesa con papas fritas, como se le había antojado, igualmente lucía bastante bien. Felicia encendió el microondas y Emily optó por sentarse en la mesa que estaba ahí.

—En el refrigerador hay jugo, gaseosa y agua mineral —indicó la italiana—. En la alacena de allá están los vasos y en el cajón de aquí está el servicio.

—Gracias —sacó el plato del microondas y se le hizo agua la boca. Olía muy bien.

— _Ve~_

—Felicia, _maledizione_! —Lovina entró hecha una furia y la aludida sólo atinó a dar un paso hacia atrás—. ¡Me dijiste que sólo vendrías por un poco de jugo!

— _Sorella_ , _ve~_

—¡No me dejes sola hablando con el estúpido abuelo! —se masajeó las sienes en un intento por relajarse—. Apenas te fuiste comenzó a hablarme sobre cosas vergonzosas de la cigüeña y… y… ¡Demonios!

—Pero _sorella_ , estaba…

—¡Cierra la estúpida boca y sube! —trató inútilmente de disimular su sonrojo; le avergonzaba mucho cuando su abuelo comenzaba con las pláticas sexuales; más que nada porque el hombre aún creía que era una niña que no sabía nada de la vida. Felicia, sin abandonar la sonrisa, subió a su habitación para continuar la conversación _online_ con su querido abuelo.

—¿No eres un poco cruel con ella?

Lovina volteó para ver a Emily que había estado tranquilamente comiendo. Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

—No la ataco ni nada parecido. Así soy con todos.

— _Sorella_ es hermana, ¿cierto? —la italiana asintió con la cabeza—. Se parecen mucho.

—Yo soy la mayor —se encogió de hombros. Entonces notó que la rubia se había encargado cuidadosamente de separar los tomates del resto de comida. Se inclinó un poco—. ¿No vas a comer los tomates?

—No me gustan mucho, salvo en una hamburg… —dejó sus palabras al aire, pues Lovina había clavado un tenedor en los trocitos a un lado del plato.

—Son míos —gruñó.

.

.

—Noru~

" _Ignóralo, ignóralo_ " se repitió Lukas mentalmente. Luego de un rato Mathias tenía que aburrirse de que no le prestara atención y se iría, ¿verdad? Era lo más lógico, pero… estamos hablando del danés más estúpido que pudo haber poblado la tierra, así que la lógica distaba un poco de lo común.

—Noru~, Noru~

Lukas siguió haciendo sus cosas, debía de seguir con el syllabus que le había entregado a sus alumnos; aún tenía cerca de un mes para pasar los contenidos para la primera evaluación de los chicos de psicología de cuarto año, así mismo para los de periodismo de segundo año y los de medicina de primer año; además de continuar su investigación en conjunto a su nueva alumna ayudante, Elizabeta Héderváry. Sin duda mucho trabajo.

Inconscientemente, comenzó a teclear más fuerte a medida que su molestia aumentaba. Se preguntó por qué Mathias era tan insistente, ¿o es que acaso no tenía trabajo que hacer?

—¡Noru!

—¡¿Qué rayos quieres?! —explotó, más que dispuesto a asesinar al molesto rubio. El aludido sonrió abiertamente y apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio del noruego, quedando a su altura.

—Sólo quería oír tu voz —confesó. Lukas sintió como poco a poco el sonrojo se iba apoderando de su pálido rostro, gruñó furioso y jaló con violencia la corbata negra, ahogando de paso al danés que comenzó a convulsionar en el acto.

—Eres un estúpido.

—P... pe… N… ru… ah…

—Voy a asesinarte —amenazó con voz fría. Mathias continuó tratando de formar frases coherentes en vano.

Sin embargo alguien golpeó la puerta. Lukas frunció los labios y soltó la corbata del danés que cayó sobre una silla y comenzó a toser y procedió a soltar el nudo del lazo negro que adornaba su camisa. El noruego dio el pase y un joven albino hizo ingreso a la oficina.

—Emil —Lukas se permitió sonreír. Él era tal vez la única persona que lo ponía de buen humor.

—Lukas… —frunció los labios al ver a un medio muerto Mathias en la silla frente al escritorio—. Disculpa, estabas ocupado.

—¿Lo dices por éste? —lo señaló con el dedo e hizo una mueca—. No te preocupes, no es nadie.

—¡Que malo eres, Noru! —chilló el danés, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por los hermanos—. ¡¿Así tratas a tu amigo-novio?!

Lukas abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y por segunda vez en el día sintió que toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Nuevamente jaló de la corbata de Mathias, mas ahora la usó para sacarlo de la oficina. Tras dar un portazo, se tomó un par de segundos para calmarse y posteriormente encarar a su hermano menor.

—¿Novio? —Emil enarcó una ceja.

—Está drogado. Es de Dinamarca, allá son todos fumones.

—Eso es en Holanda.

Lukas no supo responder. Para su mala suerte, Emil tenía la misma personalidad indiferente que él.

—Hey…

—¿Si?

—¿Vamos a comer? ¿O estás muy ocupado?

.

.

El primer mes pasó sin pena ni gloria; Octubre llegó junto con el frío y las primeras hojas caídas del otoño. Arthur, a pesar de estar acostumbrado al frío de su natal Inglaterra, igualmente acomodó una bufanda a su cuello, sólo por si acaso. Las mañanas eran siempre muy frías, a pesar que en la tarde el calor aún era insoportable.

Se adentró al salón. Lovina le había comentado que estaba enferma, por lo que no se quedó en el hall de la facultad para esperarla. Se sentó en segunda fila y dejó caer su mochila a un lado; se sintió molesto, macroeconomía era uno de las materias que más odiaba, además de que siempre olvidaba llevar su calculadora, aún cuando procurara tenerla en su mochila al menos tres veces.

Siempre perdía las cosas, aún con su orden infinito.

El profesor Oxenstierna hizo su aparición, con su porte tan pulcro y quisquilloso como siempre. Meticulosamente acomodó sus cosas sobre el escritorio y justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, la puerta fue golpeada. Una linda rubia de ojos amatista tenía las mejillas rojas y respiraba con dificultad; lo más probable era que se hubiera quedado dormida, ¿y cómo no? Si esa clase la tenían a las ocho de la mañana. El profesor la miró con una mueca; era muy poco tolerante a los atrasos.

—S'ñorita Väinämöinen (Señorita Väinämöinen) —para desgracia de ella, el profesor ya la tenía en su lista negra; no por nada se había aprendido su nombre—. Nos honra c'n su pres'ncia (Nos honra con su presencia)

—Lamento la tardanza, profesor —musitó con la cabeza gacha, avergonzada.

—Pas' y sientes' (pase y siéntese) —acomodó sus gafas cuadradas sobre el puente de su nariz—. Aunqu' voy a p'dirle qu' se qu'de d'spues de clas's. (Aunque voy a pedirle que se quede después de clases)

Ella, aún con la cabeza gacha, hizo ingreso al aula, aunque nadie notó la sonrisa que se le formó cuando Berwald Oxenstierna le pidió quedarse. Se sentó junto a Arthur, que le sonrió a modo de saludo; a su juicio, Tina era una chica muy agradable. El docente abrió su libro y miró uno por uno a sus alumnos.

—¿Alg'en pu'de d'rme un res'men de lo qu' vim's la clas' ant'rior? (¿Alguien puede darme un resumen de lo que vimos la clase anterior? )

.

.

—¡Ahyiaaaaaaaaa! ¡Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa! _Aru_.

La aludida volteó, asustada ante la mención de su nombre. A lo lejos vio a su hermano mayor corriendo y a Iván tras él. Dio un largo suspiro. Lo más probable es que Yao haya pisado por accidente —otra vez— los girasoles del ruso. No tenía mucho qué hacer; aunque interviniera, no iba a salvar a su hermano.

— _Baka_.

—Eh, Sakura —Sadiq Adnan, un chico de su facultad, pero dos años mayor, se aproximó a ella—. ¿Vas a clases?

—Ahora no tengo clases —explicó de forma amena—, aunque tengo que ir a la facultad para hablar con un profesor.

—¡Te acompaño! O sea… —sonrojó apenas—. Si quieres…

—Por supuesto —sonrió y el muchacho acentuó su sonrojo.

—¡Maldito Sadiq, _aru_! —se escuchó el grito de Yao a lo lejos, aún siendo perseguido por Iván—. ¡No te acerques a mi hermana, _aru_!

Sakura palmeó su rostro; Yao siempre la dejaba en vergüenza. Aunque hace tiempo había escuchado que ese era el deber moral de todos los hermanos mayores.

.

.

—Rayos —Arthur gruñó cuando se percató que el profesor borró lo que tenía en el pizarrón antes de que alcanzara a copiarlo. Si bien la clase se basaba en el uso de diapositivas, había hecho un ejemplo de cálculo y era necesario para él tenerlo.

—P'ra la próx'ma clas' 'studien el cap'tulo d's (P'ra la próxima clase estudien el capítulo dos) —con eso anunció la finalización de la clase.

—Tina, ¿me prestas tu cuaderno? Te lo llevo a Iota Rho apenas termine de copiarlo.

—Claro —rió—. Y no te preocupes, puedes pasármelo mañana.

—Pero no podrás estudiar —se mantuvo necio en dar su brazo a torcer—. Iré a entregártelo apenas termine.

—Está bien.

—S'ñorita Vainäm'inen (Señorita Väinämöinen) —llamó el profesor con el ceño levemente fruncido. Arthur pudo jurar una mueca de enojo en las facciones del docente. Tina asintió con la cabeza.

—Te llamo luego —se despidió Arthur antes de salir del salón. Así, éste quedó desierto, salvo por el profesor y la alumna.

Tina se acercó al rubio y le sonrió encantadoramente, éste por el contrario, se limitó a mirarla y tomarle la mano.

—¿P'r qu' es' t'po tien' tu núm'ro? (¿Por qué ese tipo tiene tu número?) —fracasó inútilmente en su intento de no sonar celoso.

—Porque es mi compañero, a veces estudiamos juntos y eso —se acercó a él, aún sentado y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello—. No te enojes, Su-san… yo te quiero a ti.

El sueco apenas y elevó la comisura de su labio, mas Tina sabía que para él, aquella era una sonrisa amplia y radiante. Posó sus manos grandes en la cintura de ella y la besó en los labios, tan delicadamente como sabía que le gustaba. Sin embargo el contacto duró menos de lo que le hubiera gustado, porque a pesar de que no estaban infringiendo la ley —pues la chica no era menor de edad—, no era éticamente correcto para un profesor salir con su alumna.

—¿Y si vamos al cine y no vemos la película? —inquirió la menor con una risilla. El sueco acentuó sólo un poco más su sonrisa; sencillamente amaba a esa chica.

.

.

Lovina gruñó, maldijo y volvió a gruñir. El grupo encargado de ese mes de ir a comprar los abarrotes, por alguna razón que desconocía, tuvo un percance, por lo que ahora las alacenas de Delta Sigma u estaban completamente vacías, ella se estaba muriendo de hambre y para colmo, se sentía terrible debido al resfriado que tenía. Pensó en llamar a Felicia, pero entonces recordó que su hermana estaba en clases.

Su salvación apareció entonces; la bulliciosa americana hizo ingreso a la cocina, al igual que ella, buscando algo para comer.

—Vamos a la cafetería —propuso la italiana. Emily asintió resignada, a todas luces prefería omitir la a veces interminable fila, mas no tenía opción.

Caminaron algo más lento de lo normal, Lovina estaba en verdad mareada. Al llegar apenas y había un par de personas antes, por lo que no tuvieron que esperar mucho, sin embargo aún con la fiebre que era reflejada en un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, Lovina no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada por si Antonio estaba ahí.

Se sentía estúpida, sí, pero es que aún quería al "bastardo español", no podía evitarlo. Recibió su bandeja y se sentó en la mesa más cercana que encontraron. Emily siguió gruñendo aún cuando ya llevaban casi diez minutos almorzando, y todo porque la mujer de la barra le había sugerido tomar una ensalada en vez de un grasiento bistec, aludiendo luego a que " _podría perder su figura_ ". A todas luces aquello lo tomó como una ofensa. ¡Y es que ella no estaba gorda!

—Deja de chillar, me das dolor de cabeza.

—Hay que ver lo gruñona que te pones con un resfriado —la italiana la fulminó con los ojos—. Hubieras pedido que te comprara algo, luces terrible.

—Quería salir de la cama un rato —explicó—. No me gusta estar todo el día sin hacer nada.

Nuevamente sus ojos la traicionaron y buscaron a Antonio, aunque no sabía por qué, si estaba segura que él no estaba ahí. Pero se equivocó. Precisamente estaba ahí, un par de mesas alejado, almorzando con Emma. Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando los ojos verdes de él hicieron contacto directo con los suyos y se sintió especialmente estúpida cuando creyó que la veía con preocupación.

Perdió el apetito de pronto.

—Tengo que irme —clamó, sobresaltando a Emily—. Recordé que tengo que devolver un libro y son casi las dos de la tarde —la americana la entendió; la política de la universidad obligaba a todos los alumnos a devolver los libros a como máximo a las 14:30 horas. Asintió con la cabeza y sin más Lovina abandonó la cafetería, siendo seguida muy de cerca por un par de ojos jade.

Emily gruñó al verse sola, pero no podía irse sin terminar su comida; sobretodo esos odiosos tomates que reposaban intactos sobre el plato. Gruñó.

Afuera, Lovina se vio en la necesidad de apoyarse contra la pared; había salido tan rápido que se había agitado y como estaba enferma, aquello le había afectado al doble. Optó por respirar por la boca; tal vez luciría tonta, pero era la mejor forma de recuperarse rápidamente.

—Lovina…

Se paralizó de pies a cabeza. No era él. No podía ser él. Abrió los ojos con lentitud sólo para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Antonio. No pudo evitar notar que no estaba con la belga. Sin previo aviso, el español posó su mano sobre la frente de la italiana, sobresaltando luego al percatarse de la alta fiebre de la chica.

—Lovi…

—¿Qué demonios quieres, bastardo? —inquirió al tiempo que apartaba la mano de él de su frente.

—Antonio… —se escuchó la voz de Emma. El aludido se incomodó y la italiana gruñó. Al percatarse que el joven estaba en compañía de su ex novia, no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda—. Saliste tan rápido que creí habías visto un fantasma —jugueteó, intentando alivianar el ambiente.

—Ah, disculpa, Emma.

Lovina no quería ser parte del encuentro de nos enamorados, el solo pensarlo la hizo sentir aún más enferma. Hizo amago de irse, sin embargo Antonio la tomó de la mano.

—Ve a la enfermería, Lovi… Lovina —se corrigió rápidamente.

—No me digas lo que tengo o no que hacer, bastardo —incluso ella notó que estaba más alterada de lo normal, pero es que los recuerdos…

" _Creo que ya no te quiero, Lovina…_ "

Se dio una bofetada mental al pensar en ello, y una segunda porque aquello aún le doliera como la primera vez. Bruscamente se deshizo del agarre del español y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo; se sentía pésimo y lo único que quería era descansar. Emma sintió su pecho estrujarse, era claro que Antonio aún albergaba sentimientos por la temperamental italiana.

" _Pero él ya no está con ella_ " le recordó una vocecilla en su cabeza y eso le animó. No tenía que perder las esperanzas.

.

.

.

* * *

El drama no dura para siempre. Creo.

Creo que todos los personajes son reconocibles por sus nombres humanos. Monique es Mónaco.


	5. Cuatro

**ADVERTENCIAS** :Ninguna

* * *

 **FRATERNIDAD**

* * *

 **CUATRO**

Emily caminó hasta la reunión organizada por los chicos de segundo año. Aún no entendía bien de qué se trataba, pero la mayoría de sus compañeros pareció animado por ello. Como desconocía la sala donde se realizaría la junta, optó por simplemente seguir a la masa. No pudo evitar abrir la boca al entrar y ver un coctel, claro, no era uno de esos donde sirven caviar y paté, pero igualmente no dejaba de impresionarle el gesto.

La diferencia era clara entre quienes eran de segundo año y quienes novatos; solo hacía falta pararse en una esquina y ver: los más inquietos y los de actitud sosegada. Una vez ingresaran todos a la sala, un chico de cabello rubio tomó la palabra, aunque para ello se valió de un fuerte grito que fue mofado por algunos de sus compañeros… siempre debía ser tan efusivo. Un muchacho castaño le dio un nada discreto golpe en el brazo y tras una queja, se dirigió a todos los presentes.

—Primero que nada, quiero darles la bienvenida a todos los novatos por parte de toda la escuela de leyes. No exagero al decir que es un orgullo que formen parte de nosotros y espero que así lo sientan ustedes también —sonrió—. Mi nombre es Martín Hernández y soy el representante de segundo año. Eventualmente ustedes también tendrán que elegir uno, pero eso se verá con el tiempo.

—La razón principal por la que los invitamos es para designar a sus padrinos o madrinas universitarias. Como no todos saben de qué se trata, se los explicaré: un padrino universitario es una persona de segundo año que, como dice la palabra, apadrina a un alumno novato, y su deber es ayudar a su ahijado cada vez que él requiera ayuda, así como pasar material que les ayudará y —bajó considerablemente la voz— uno que otro examen que aparecen mágicamente por ahí. Ahora bien, nosotros ya sorteamos los nombres, todo fue completamente al azar. No nos gusta eso de elegir a la gente porque por lo general se presta para otro tipo de cosas…

—El burro hablando de orejas —mofó el mismo chico castaño que minutos antes golpeó a Martín. El aludido sólo atinó a sonreírle y él lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Bueno, bueno… el lindo Manu dirá sus nombres —nuevamente ignoró el gruñido del castaño—, así que por favor levanten la mano para que su respectivo padrino o madrina se acerque a ustedes. Ah, otra cosa, como ustedes son más que nosotros, algunos compartirán el padrino.

Ahora entendió la emoción de sus compañeros, era claro que un padrino te facilitaba mucho las cosas. No pudo evitar sonreír. Manuel mentaba los nombres rápidamente, a ese paso pronto terminarían o mejor, pronto llegarían a su nombre y podría conocer a su padrino/madrina. Rogó a Superman y Batman que fuera alguien agradable; suficiente había tenido con la actitud borde de Natasha.

—Emily Jones —mentó el castaño. La americana, alegre, levantó la mano y un joven de ojos rojos y melena rubia-rojiza se acercó a ella. Suspiró, a simple vista parecía amigable. Sin embargo tuvo que ahogar un grito al ver que su nuevo padrino se acercaba en compañía de Natasha.

¡Por favor! ¿Era una broma de mal gusto?

" _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_ " repitió mil veces en su cabeza antes de que ambos llegaran a donde estaba ella. Su padrino le pidió seguirlo hasta una zona más o menos apartada de la gente que seguía amontonada en el centro de la sala.

—Hola, ahijada número dos —sonrió abiertamente, dando a la vista un pequeño colmillo en el lado izquierdo de su boca—. Soy Vladimir Stoica, aunque puedes decirme padrino —pareció emocionado ante el hecho, como si durante toda su vida hubiera esperado ese momento—. Espero que nos llevemos bien. Oh, por cierto, ¿habías tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con Natasha?

La joven de fríos ojos azules simplemente la fulminó y Emily asintió nerviosa, aunque no dio a conocer el hecho que durante las dos primeras semanas había compartido habitación con ella; Vladimir podía mal interpretar aquello, pensando que tal vez eran amigas. Un rápido pensamiento la llevó a la conclusión de que tal vez Natasha no le pasaría los apuntes que tuvieran solo una copia.

—Bueno, ahora van a estar más juntas —pasó los brazos por los hombros de ambas. Emily en verdad temió por la vida de él, mas para su asombro, Natasha no hizo nada—. Ahora bien, tengo mucho material para darles, además de algunos exámenes —rió—, aunque si quieren las respuestas tendrán que pagar —se alzó de hombros—. El año pasado tuve que hacerlo.

—Me parece justo —expuso la rubia, no muy segura de sus palabras. La bielorrusa se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Perfecto. Uhm, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para pasarles las cosas, pero luego podemos ver eso. Si quieren les doy mi teléfono.

La asignación de padrinos finalizó y se procedió al coctel, instancia en la que —como señaló Martín— era propicia para que sociabilizar un poco. Emily continuó su plática con Vladimir; en verdad era un chico muy agradable. Natasha permaneció al lado de ellos, más no emitió comentarios durante toda la conversación. Lo único que interrumpió por escasos segundos el agradable ambiente fue un grito: "¡ _Por la cresta, Martín, deja de jotear a tu ahijada_!" seguido de un: " _Che, Manu, ¡sabía que vos me amabas!_ " para finalizar con un fuerte golpe propinado por el chileno al hiperactivo argentino. Fuera de eso, todo fue normal.

.

Apenas terminó de traspasar y complementar sus apuntes, Arthur se dirigió a Epsilon Ksi, aunque no pudo evitar sentimientos encontrados a medida que se acercaba más y más a dicha fraternidad. Se dio un golpe mental al no haber llamado antes para saber si Tina estaba ahí, aunque bueno, seguro cualquiera de sus compañeras le podía pasar el cuaderno. Marcó el número y suspiró más que aliviado cuando la chica le informó que saldría enseguida. Cada segundo ahí, para él, era eterno.

Sintió ahogarse cuando sus ojos verdes chocaron con los chocolates de una joven morena. Pudo jurar haber visto una mueca de desconsuelo en el rostro de Michelle y un amago por acercarse a él. Arthur se paralizó. Para su buena suerte, Tina apareció justo cuando Michelle pareció haber tomado la iniciativa de acercarse, truncando toda posibilidad. El inglés rápidamente agradeció a la finlandesa y, aludiendo a que había quedado con un amigo, se despidió de ella y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de la fraternidad de su ex-novia.

Con desconsuelo, pensó que sin lugar a dudas, la peor forma de romper con alguien era a través de una infidelidad.

Optó por tomar el atajo a través de la facultad de ciencias jurídicas y sociales; mientras antes estuviera en la seguridad de su respectiva fraternidad, mejor. Gruñó, deseó hablar con alguien, más estuvo seguro que Lovina lo mandaría por un tubo; cuando estaba enferma, su mal humor se multiplicaba por un millón. Decidió entonces pasar por la biblioteca de la facultad y pedir algún buen libro con el qué distraerse.

La bibliotecaria le sonrió. Asiduas eran las visitas de él a aquel lugar. Recorrió los estantes y se tomó un buen rato en elegir uno que de verdad lo cautivara. Si bien también podría usar ese tiempo para estudiar, no deseaba hacerlo. Sacó su tarjeta de estudiante y se lo pasó a la mujer de cabello cano para así realizar el correspondiente préstamo.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende verte aquí?

Giró casi con violencia ante la burla. Sonrió, preguntándose entonces cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vio a Vladimir. El rumano le pidió esperarlo, pues igual estaba pidiendo un libro y el inglés así lo hizo.

Como él era de otra fraternidad, se dirigieron a la cafetería para acompañar su conversación de un té, tal y como acostumbraban. Arthur dio un largo suspiro y Vladimir alzó la ceja; podía ser que el inglés fuera mayor, pero él era más instruido en ciertas cosas que el rubio desconocía.

—¿Me vas a decir o voy a tener que golpearte hasta que…?

—Te diré, te diré —rodó los ojos. Antes de emitir siquiera un gorjeo, fue interrumpido por una rubia de ojos verdes. Vladimir hizo uso de su "todopoderosa" sonrisa conquistadora y, la chica al verlo, sólo atinó a una risilla.

—Padrino Arthur —comenzó con voz cantarina—. Disculpa, ¿estás ocupado?

—No, no te preocupes, Emma. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que, me quisiera saber si tienes… —se acercó a él y siguió con un susurro, tratando que nadie más aparte de él la escuchara—. Exámenes de derecho administrativo. Tengo evaluación en dos semanas más y en verdad estoy aterrada —confesó.

—¿De administrativo? —hizo memoria—. Lo siento, no tengo ninguno.

—¿No? —chilló abatida. Si bien tenía la posibilidad de ir con la denominada "mafia" de la universidad, no tenía tanto dinero en ese momento y sabía que esos chicos sólo hacían transacciones a precios no menores.

—Yo puedo conseguirte algunos —interrumpió Vladimir. Emma abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, centrando toda su atención en el rumano—. Tengo contactos…

—¿Cuánto me costará? —inquirió con temor, en ese lugar todo era en base al dinero.

—Mhm… —Vladimir pareció deleitarse ante el abanico de posibilidades que se abrió frente a él. Podría decirse que él también era parte de una "mafia" por lo que conseguir exámenes no le iba a ser difícil—. Una cita.

—¿Ah? —inquirieron al unísono ambos rubios de ojos verdes.

—Me escuchaste —sonrió tan encantadoramente como siempre—. Ten una cita conmigo y te daré lo que quieres.

—E-e-está bien —se armó de decisión. Había interactuado un par de veces con el rumano, sin embargo nunca tanto como para salir con él—. ¿Este viernes a las ocho?

—Yo feliz —acentuó su sonrisa—. Ahí te entregaré lo que quieres.

Asintió con la cabeza y, tras despedirse, se alejó de ellos. La sonrisa de superioridad de Vladimir era imborrable, Arthur sólo atinó a reír; su amigo podía ser tan desvergonzado.

—Eres de lo peor.

—No. Sólo sé jugar bien mis cartas. Además sabes que tengo debilidad por las caras lindas —se encogió de hombros—. Pero bueno, bueno, no nos desviemos del tema y ya di lo que ibas a decir antes de que Emma interrumpiera.

—Ah… —se incomodó y se sintió como un estúpido. Hacía casi un año desde lo de Michelle y aún le costaba verla—. Michelle…

—La perra sin corazón. Prosigue.

—¡No la llames así! —gritó enojado. Bien, tal vez lo que ella había hecho carecía de alma, pero no era excusa para llamarla perra. Ninguna mujer debía ser llamada así.

—Me cae mal —apoyó el rostro sobre su palma—. Nunca me simpatizó, lo sabes; fui el primero en oponerse cuando se hicieron novios. Y también el primero en golpearte para hacerte reaccionar luego de que te enteraras que te engañó con ese tipo de Alpha Lambda Chi.

—Llámala como quieras, menos de esa forma —desvió la cabeza.

—Como quieras.

.

Emily agradeció el hecho de llegar a su habitación y que Monique no estuviera. Le hubiera gustado simplemente acostarse en su cama y dormir el resto de la tarde, pero primero tenía algo que hacer. Rebuscó en el fondo de su closet, en esa parte que sabía nadie se iba a meter y sacó una caja de zapatos. Frunció notoriamente el ceño al destaparla, mas luego emitió un largo suspiro, no tenía opción. Fue lo más rápida que pudo y en menos de cinco minutos la caja estuvo nuevamente escondida en el closet.

Miró la hora, apenas y eran las seis de la tarde. Pensó en ir a comer y luego leer algunos de los interminables capítulos que debía. En la cocina se encontró con Sakura; la japonesa parecía afligida por algo y ello claramente llamó su atención, pero no quiso ser tan obvia. Buscó pan, le puso queso y jamón y lo metió al microondas… se valió de lo extrañamente silenciosa que estaba su amiga para comenzar con su interrogatorio.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Sakura? —inquirió con verdadera preocupación—. ¿A quién tengo que golpear? —mofó.

—A nadie —al menos logró su cometido, haciéndola reír—, es sólo que estaba pensando —suspiró—. No sé cómo…

—¿Y si me explicas desde el comienzo? —sugirió. La nipona asintió con la cabeza.

—Es que el profesor de comunicación estratégica anunció hoy que para fin de semestre nos hará hacer un trabajo que costará el treinta por ciento de la calificación final —su rostro se deformó—. A lo mejor aún no estás muy consciente de los porcentajes de las evaluaciones y los créditos, pero éste trabajo vale muchísimo y podría reprobar el curso si…

—¿Ya dio el tema? —la pelinegra negó con la cabeza—. ¡Pero Sakura! Te estás angustiando sólo por gusto. ¡Estoy segura que tu trabajo será el mejor!

—Pero es que…

—Hazme caso y no me discutas por una vez en tu vida —sonrió y sacó su pan del microondas. Hizo una mueca al ver todo el queso desparramado, alegando luego el no haber usado un plato.

—Las servilletas se guardan en ésta repisa —señaló en tanto le pasaba unas cuantas para limpiar. Emily agradeció el hecho, sin embargo aún estaba molesta por su descuido.

—Por cierto, ¿y Madeleine-san? Hace muchísimo que no sé de ella. Ocasionalmente pone cosas en internet, pero claramente no es lo mismo.

—Está en Canadá —añadió con desconsuelo, en verdad extrañaba a su hermana—. Apenas salimos del colegio le dijo a nuestros padres que quería ir a estudiar medicina allá… y como casualmente tenemos familiares en la capital, no hubo muchos inconvenientes.

—¿Y por qué tan lejos?

—Sinceramente no sé. Pero creo que tiene mucho que ver con el fetiche que tiene por los osos polares —rió—, ¿recuerdas? En el colegio casi todas sus cosas eran de oso.

—No creo que sea sólo por eso —mentó, tratando de calmar su risa ante el recuerdo de la rubia de gafas. Si de mero fetiche se tratase, entonces hace rato Yao estaría en China, clamando por estar rodeado de pandas. Emily trató de restarle importancia, rogando para sus adentros que Sakura dejara de preguntar.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue Lovina? —en ese momento no pudo sino amar su rápido cambio de tema. Sakura le vio preocupada.

—He estado cuidándola toda la tarde, no sé cómo se enfermó tanto.

—¿Tan mal? Hay que llevarla a la enfermería.

—Sí. Recién estaba pensando en eso también; no pareciera que vaya a sanar por sí sola.

—Emily-san, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Arthur? —la americana le vio con una mueca de duda—. Es que dudo que entre las dos podamos cargar a Lovina —si bien la rubia tenía mucha fuerza, bueno, un hombre siempre tenía más y era más seguro para la italiana—. Yo iré arriba y le pondré ropa a Lovina-san.

—¿Qué tiene de malo la que lleva puesta?

—Es que hace rato sudó tanto que le ayudé a ponerse el pijama. Pero mejor luego te explico —clamó, incómoda—. Arthur es de Sigma Phi, estoy casi segura que ahora mismo está allá.

Asintió y sin más corrió hasta la fraternidad. No supo por qué, pero en verdad se angustió por la italiana, aunque si lo pensaba bien no era para menos; en el último tiempo había compartido con ella y le había tomado aprecio. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba enfrente a Sigma Phi y se sintió intimidada… apenas y conocía a Arthur y ahora lo iba a buscar. Caminó hasta la puerta de entrada y, levemente sonrojada a causa de los nervios, tocó el timbre.

—¿Quién…? —las palabras del albino se vieron interrumpidas al divisar a la muchacha de atributos no menores. No pudo evitar sonreír—. ¿Sí? —inquirió tan coquetamente que el mismo Francis le hubiera envidiado… o tal vez demandado por hacer uso de una de sus técnicas de ligue.

—Eh… —se rascó la mejilla. Siempre que estaba nerviosa lo hacía—. Busco a Arthur, Arthur Kirkland… me dijeron que es de aquí.

—¿Mhm? —la miró de arriba abajo, como tratando de recordar algo—. ¿Eres Michelle?

—¿Ah? No, soy…

—¿Qué tanto haces en la puerta, _mon amour_ Gilbert? —el francés enfocó sus ojos como cielo en la rubia y le besó el dorso de la mano. Emily se horrorizó ante el hecho, sonrojando como nunca antes en su vida—. _Enchanté, mademoiselle._

—Oigan, en serio necesito hablar con Arthur —se alzó la voz de Emily—. Es importante, necesitamos ayuda.

—Arthur no está —expuso simplemente, aunque con la curiosidad a flor de piel ante la frase "necesitamos su ayuda"—. ¿Pasa algo malo, _cherié_?

—Es que Lovina está muy enferma y tenemos que llevarla a la enferm…

No alcanzó a completar la frase, un joven de cabello castaño salió hecho un huracán de la fraternidad; el rubio y el albino rieron, confundiendo aún más a la americana parada frente a ellos.

—Antonio va a llevar a tu amiga a la enfermería, kesesese.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, _cherié_ —la divisó de pies a cabeza, apreciando cada centímetro de ella—. Oh, y ven a visitarnos cuando quieras —le guiñó el ojo.

Emily efectuó una risita nerviosa y estuvo al borde de correr; mientras antes de alejara de ahí, mejor.

Cuando llegó a Delta Sigma Nu, no pasó por alto el rostro nervioso de Sakura. Ambas caminaron atrás de Antonio y Lovina. Una enfermera los recibió e ingresaron inmediatamente a la italiana a una de las habitaciones; sólo entonces Emily notó lo grande que era ese lugar, si parecía más un mini hospital que una simple enfermería. Volteó para ver nuevamente a su amiga; ésta lucía claramente nerviosa por la presencia del español.

—Antonio-san…

El aludido simplemente le sonrió, aunque lucía claramente alterado. Sakura mordió su labio, no quería ser la mala de la historia, pero si Lovina se enteraba que el castaño estaba cerca…

—Muchas gracias por traer a Lovina-san —comenzó—, pero…

—No te preocupes, Sakura, entiendo —aún cuando sonreía, sus ojos denotaron tristeza—. ¿Al menos podrías decirme cuando se recupere?

—No se preocupe.

El rostro de la americana se volvió un poema. Sintió que habían pasado muchas cosas que no entendía en muy poco tiempo y ello la hizo sentirse abrumada. Interrogó a la pelinegra con la mirada y ella sólo atinó a sentarse en una silla en la sala de espera.

—Antonio-san es el ex-novio de Lovina-san —comenzó explicando—. En resumidas cuentas, un día él le dijo que ya no la quería y, bueno, te imaginas el resto.

—Entiendo.

.

Arthur caminó junto a Vladimir por el campus, acompañándolo hasta su respectiva fraternidad —que se paso, queda decir que quedaba camino a la suya—. Si bien no eran de su agrado la mayoría de los miembros de Theta Eta Omicron —como el caso de Roderich, el estirado primo de Gilbert—, sin dudas había excepciones. Dicho sea de paso, a lo lejos divisó al altanero castaño de gafas. Se despidió de Vladimir, no sin antes prometer juntarse a conversar nuevamente un día de esos. Con paso sosegado se encaminó hasta Sigma Phi, divisando de tanto en tanto el libro que había pedido y que planeaba devorar esa misma noche. Fue evidente el hecho que no esperaba ser zarandeado por Francis apenas cruzara la puerta de su respectiva habitación.

— _Bloody_ _Hell_! —gruñó—. ¿Cuál demonios es tu problema, _frog_?

—Ninguno —efectuó una mueca burlona—, pero nosotros —señaló a Gilbert—, sabemos algo que estamos seguros te interesará saber.

El inglés rodó los ojos. Conocido era por él y por todos la personalidad del francés, del autodenominado prusiano y del español. Pudo incluso jurar que toda la universidad conocía al " _bad friends trío_ ", así mismo sus personalidades que distaban de ser serias. Arthur hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No me interesa.

—¿Ni siquiera si es sobre Lovina?

Bien, debió admitir que la pregunta de Gilbert captó toda su atención. Giró el cuerpo y los encaró, demandando en silencio una respuesta que tardó más de lo que él quisiera en primera instancia. Francis se apoyó en el hombro de Gilbert y ambos le miraron con… ¿picardía? No pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Hace como una hora vino una chica rubia y… ¡demonios! ¿Dónde rayos conociste a una chica tan sexy? —gruñó el albino. La paciencia del inglés estaba al borde de alcanzar su límite.

—¿Y…?

—Ella dijo que te estaba buscando, _mon amour_. Necesitaba tu ayuda.

—Porque la sexy Lovina está enferma —Gilbert interrumpió su amago de sonrisa al sentir una mirada cargada de odio en su espalda. Volteó y recién entonces Arthur reparó en la presencia del español. Estaba muy callado, casi se camuflaba con la decoración del lugar.

— _Antoine_ la llevó a la enfermería —se apresuró a decir Francis, intentando apaciguar el tenso ambiente que se cimentó de pronto—. Supongo que debe seguir ahí.

Arrojó el libro sobre su cama y sin más salió para ver a su amiga. En tanto, Francis y un aún nervioso Gilbert se sentaron cada uno a un lado de Antonio, quien permanecía deprimido y con actitud derrotista. El francés le sonrió, intentando en el acto animarlo un poco, mas fue en vano.

—Soy un idiota. En serio lo arruiné.

—Antonio…

El español se puso de pie, buscó un bolso y comenzó a poner la ropa que ocuparía. No quería llegar tarde a quizás lo único que aún lo alegraba un poco. Gruñó levemente al ver que uno de sus zapatos estaba bajo la cama de Gilbert. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan desordenado?

—Los veo luego —se despidió para luego ir a su clase de flamenco.

En tanto, el inglés de ojos verdes entró a la enfermería, divisando a Sakura en el acto. Apenas y la conocía un poco, gracias a Lovina, mas lo suficiente para sentarse a su lado y entablar una conversación.

—Hola.

—Arthur-san —saludó la japonesa con la respectiva inclinación tan típica de su país natal—. Lovina-san ya está estable, aún así el médico sugirió que se quede esta noche.

—Me alegra oírlo —sonrió apenas—. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

—Estoy esperando a Emily-san. Sólo puede pasar una persona a la vez.

Acto seguido, la americana salió de la habitación. A la mente de Arthur llegó el comentario de Gilbert: " _¿Dónde rayos conociste a una chica tan sexy?_ " supuso de inmediato que la chica rubia de la que hablaba era Emily. Con disimulo la divisó de pies a cabeza y no pudo negar que en efecto era muy atractiva, y le agradaba el hecho que ella no se vanagloriaba de aquello.

—Hola Arthur —saludó la joven con una brillante sonrisa y el mentado sonrojó levemente—. Justo Lovina estaba preguntando por ti.

—Ah, sí. Enseguida —pasó junto a la rubia e ingresó con su amiga. Lucía mejor que hace un rato, pero era evidente su decaimiento.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu cara? —asaltó la italiana—. Estás rojo como una grana.

.

.

Felicia, la hermana menor de Lovina, se sintió muy ofendida al ser la última que se enterara del fuerte resfriado de la mayor. ¡Si hasta había estado una noche en la enfermería! Claro, no dudó en ir a verla a su habitación, sin embargo y para sorpresa de la mayor, fue a reclamarle su falta de tacto. Emily, que se encontraba en la misma habitación, esperando a Sakura, pues ambas irían a estudiar a la biblioteca, se quedó de piedra al escuchar una sarta de insultos en italiano, sólo que ahora de la boca de Felicia. Sakura, a su lado, tuvo la misma reacción.

Apenas y atinó a jalar del brazo de la nipona para salir de la habitación. Lo mejor era dejar solas a las hermanas y que arreglaran sus asuntos. Siendo sinceros, Emily tenía prioridades a la hora de preocuparse y el estudio estaba en primer puesto… aunque el mismo la estaba convirtiendo en un atado de nervios. Chilló desolada al repasar con los ojos la pila de libros que aún debía leer —y memorizar—. Un exagerado sollozo escapó de sus labios y Sakura optó por mover los labios en una mueca; en el pasado, la americana ya había hecho lo mismo que ahora y le bastaron al menos ocho representaciones del mismo tipo —y es que sólo quería asegurarse— para darse cuenta que Emily hacía lo mismo cada vez que estaba frustrada.

Porque sí, soñar con ser abogada y ser como una heroína que mete a prisión a los malos y salva a los buenos ciudadanos suena idóneo. Pero el camino para llegar a ello era largo y complicado. Gruñó al recordar que tenía que hacer un informe para su clase de instituciones políticas. Pronto se vio a sí misma encerrada en la biblioteca con miles de tazas de café regadas por la mesa, sirviéndose, apenas, impedida por el falso párkinson, una nueva; sin olvidar por supuesto las tan innecesarias ojeras y ojos rojos. No pudo evitar ver por la ventana; el sol brillaba y más de alguno estaba afuera disfrutando del día. ¿Cómo rayos podían hacerlo y tener buenas calificaciones?

—Trampa —explicó Sakura, leyendo a la perfección las facciones frustradas de la rubia. Ella había pasado por lo mismo durante su primer año, aunque había llegado sola a aquella conclusión luego de ver el actuar de sus compañeros durante el primer examen.

—¿Es en serio? —ni en el colegio había hecho uso de ello. Menos lo haría en la universidad, aquí se arriesgaba al doble, siendo algunos profesores tan severos que podrían echarla de su clase y repetirla sino hasta el próximo año con distinto profesor.

—Hay gente que es muy buena en eso —bufó y apartó por fin la vista de su libro. Se sacó también los lentes y acarició el puente de su nariz—. Sé de varios de mis compañeros que han pasado todas las materias gracias a eso.

—¿Y por qué no has dicho nada? —clamó indignada. Aquella era una de las mejores universidades del país; si sus profesionales comenzaban a decaer, pronto lo haría la institución y ya no sería un lujo de pocos acceder a ella. Bufó.

—Porque para obtener el título que te califica como profesional, primero debes dar un examen que evalúa todos tus conocimientos. Sólo estás tú y varios examinadores, ahí las trampas son imposibles, sobretodo en el examen oral.

Recién entonces la americana relajó sus facciones; hubiera sido tan injusto que mediocres se hubieran hecho llamar sus colegas. Sakura le explicó que en el caso de leyes, los aspirantes a abogado debían además dar un examen a nivel nacional que los certificara, por lo que era el propio estado quien te calificaba como profesional y en sí, la universidad sólo te brindaba las herramientas para aspirar a ello.

Repasó mentalmente todo lo que debía estudiar. En orden, tenía examen de: introducción al derecho, derecho romano, instituciones políticas, historia constitucional de Estados Unidos y historia del derecho y como si ello fuera poco, además debía estudiar para el examen de la clase extra que la facultad le obligaba a tomar. Bueno, al menos ella había partido por lo fácil y había elegido alcohología. En primera instancia el solo nombre le hizo alzar una ceja. Luego, Vladimir, su padrino le informó que aquel era la clase que casi todos tomaban, pues sólo era de una hora a la semana y lo único que debías escribir en el examen eran cosas como: el alcohol es malo, la marihuana te mata las neuronas, etc. Y aunque sonaba fácil y efectivamente lo era, las clases con asistencia obligatoria y la monótona y mortal voz del profesor no alentaba mucho.

Pensándolo bien, sólo debía concentrarse en sus materias de la facultad propiamente tal.

Se estiró, quitándose de paso todo rastro de pereza del cuerpo y dispuso a devorar los libros. Se animó a sí misma a iniciar primero con los más gordos; ya luego estaría cansada y una lectura ligera no la desanimaría tanto.

.

—¡Esto es horrible! ¡No quiero! —lloriqueó a más no poder. Sakura intentó tranquilizar a la americana; la bibliotecaria contrajo tanto el rostro ante el abrupto ruido que le pareció que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no echarlas inmediatamente de la biblioteca, aún cuando el protocolo dictara que debía primero infringir tres reglas.

Se habían encerrado a estudiar cerca de las dos de la tarde y ahora el reloj bordeaba las nueve de la noche. Emily suspiró; si bien había avanzado en sus estudios, aún le quedaba mucho por repasar. Maldijo para sus adentros el no tomar el consejo dado por la nipona el primer día de clases; si hubiera estudiado periódicamente luego de cada clase ahora mismo no se encontraría en tal predicamento. Suspiró.

—Tengo mucha hambre —se le antojó una enorme hamburguesa con papas fritas y una gaseosa, pero supo que a esa hora de la noche ya era poco probable encontrar eso. La cafetería seguro estaba casi sin provisiones—. Y estoy cansada.

—Bueno, podríamos ir a comer y luego continuar estudiando en nuestras respectivas habitaciones; aunque también podríamos hacerlo en la sala habituada para ello en la fraternidad.

—¿Hay una sala de estudio en la fraternidad y no me habías dicho? —alegó. La biblioteca quedaba casi al final del campus y las fraternidades al inicio del mismo; en medio estaban todas las facultades, por lo que caminar hasta allá abarcaba al menos diez minutos a paso rápido.

—Creí que lo sabías, Emily-san —se notó nerviosa y es que sabía lo explosiva que podía llegar a ser la americana—. No me gusta estudiar ahí, siempre hay mucho ruido por la tarde, aunque en la noche es agradable. Por eso te propuse estudiar aquí —se excusó rápidamente. Emily sólo atinó a dar un largo suspiro.

—Bueno, ya no importa. Si hay ruido tampoco se puede estudiar.

—Sí —suspiró aliviada. Luego pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Emily estaría de mejor humor luego de comer, entonces, haciéndose la desentendida, le preguntaría si sabía que además en cada facultad había una biblioteca acompañada de una sala de estudio a la cual estudiantes de cualquier carrera podían acudir. Aunque la mayoría se limitaba a la suya por derecho.

Bueno, al menos era sábado y todavía tenían todo el domingo, lunes y martes para estudiar; para ambas, los exámenes iniciaban el miércoles.

.

Arthur dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama que cada mañana antes de salir dejaba perfectamente ordenada. No era ni comparable con el desastre habitual de Antonio, y ni hablar del de Gilbert. Por esa hora de la noche, el español había optado por igualmente relajarse y tomar su guitarra para emitir suaves melodías que arrullaban al inglés. Era en verdad relajante. Mucho mejor que el masaje que le había pedido a Lovina el año pasado, aunque aquello fue sencillamente lo más alejado de un estado de relajación.

—¿Te gusta? —las palabras de Antonio lograron sorprenderlo, y es que estaba sumido en la melodía que identificó como flamenca. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y seguir escuchando; su voz sólo hubiera entorpecido nuevamente el calmo ambiente.

El inglés pensó que, dejando de lado todo el drama de Lovina, el español era una persona agradable con la cual conversar de vez en cuando. Gilbert, su otro compañero, era la manifestación viviente del bullicio y escándalo y si bien se llevaba a la perfección con Antonio, con Arthur siempre chocaba. El alemán —autoproclamado prusiano— siempre molestaba al inglés y "su estirada forma de ser"; constantemente lo comparaba con un tipo de Theta Eta Omicron, Roderich para ser más específicos. Acto seguido Arthur se enojaba y comenzaba una tonta discusión que era interrumpida por algún comentario estúpido de Antonio o por la aparición de cierto francés pervertido.

—En clases de flamenco estamos preparando la primera presentación del año —comenzó—, me gustó tanto la melodía que la busqué y aprendí.

—Es muy relajante —se permitió hablar. Pensó que hubiera sido descortés de su parte dejar al español con las palabras en el aire—. ¿Cuándo es tu presentación?

—Aún no lo sé, pero asumo que más o menos en noviembre o la primera semana de diciembre.

—Me avisas —y con lo anterior claro que sorprendió a Antonio. Aunque éste no sabía que Arthur siempre iba a ver las presentaciones, considerándose no el mayor fan de la danza española, pero sí un adepto. Antonio asintió, sonriendo y ambos volvieron a sumirse en la agradable melodía otorgada por la guitarra.

En un fugaz recuerdo, entendió por qué Lovina le había dicho que le gustaba oír tocar guitarra a Antonio, que era muy bueno en ello. En un principio pensó que era lo típico que diría alguien enamorada, pero ahora comprobaba por sí mismo que había estado lejos de exagerar.

Pero como nada dura para siempre, la amena tranquilidad en que estaban sumidos ambos universitarios fue abruptamente cortada por su tercer compañero, alias, "el egocéntrico más grande, después de Narciso" En lo más profundo, Arthur deseaba que el albino viera su reflejo en un pozo y acabara ahogado en él.

Gilbert alzó una ceja y no pudo reprimir la mueca de burla… fue prácticamente automática. Las mofas para con la "parejita" no se hicieron esperar. Antonio sólo sonrió, estaba más que acostumbrado a los comentarios del alemán; no por nada era uno de sus mejores amigos, sin embargo Arthur era otra historia… se puso rojo de tanto gritar y hasta le lanzó a la cabeza la lámpara de su mesa de noche. Lástima para él que el tipo ese tuviera buenos reflejos… o tal vez sólo suerte.

—Eso no fue NADA AWESOME —gruñó. Bajó la vista y vio la lámpara destrozada en el suelo. Avanzó hasta su respectiva cama y se acomodó a sus anchas. Antonio retomó el rasgueo de la guitarra.

—Artie…

—¡Me llamo Arthur! You bloody as…!

—Sí, lo que sea —ignoró completamente la rabia del rubio. Su mente tenía cosas mucho más asombrosas en las cuales pensar—. Oye, esa chica que vino el otro día…

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —el inglés, aún mosqueado, no tomó mucha atención a las palabras del narcisista.

—La rubia, la que te estaba buscando.

—¿La de pelo corto y tetas enormes? —intervino Antonio, confundido.

—¡Esa! —Gilbert pareció feliz. Prestó total atención a los movimientos del inglés; quería estar seguro de no estar entrometiéndose en algo. Gilbert podía ser muchas cosas, según la marimacho húngara, pero no un rompe parejas—. Es tu amiga, ¿no? Preséntamela.

—Jódete, idiota.

—¿Temes un poco de sana competencia, caballerito? Kesesese

Por algún motivo que desconoció, sintió más molestia que la normal, y es que era usual para el albino llamarlo así. Pensó en Emily, si bien no la conocía mucho —¡Anda! Apenas y le sabía el nombre— pudo haber jurado que no le atraían hombres como Gilbert. Sí, estaba seguro de eso. Alzó una de sus espesas cejas y taladró a su compañero con la mirada.

—¿No tienes tanta personalidad, señor asombroso? ¡Ve y háblale! —tomó un libro y dispuso a concentrarse en las páginas de éste—. Ayudarte con una chica es lo último que me verás haciendo en ésta vida… y en la siguiente —se apresuró a decir.

De reojo apreció el ceño fruncido del alemán. Disimuló lo más que pudo, sin embargo su sonrisa de burla fue evidente. Antonio suspiró, Arthur era conflictivo; si no peleaba con Gilbert, lo hacía con Francis o Scott, su hermano mayor. Hasta él había tenido uno que otro roce con él, afortunadamente, el único con el que había llegado a golpes —y es que lo había sacado completamente de sí— era con el francés. Simplemente el inglés no aguantó que el galo bajara sus manos y acariciara esa parte donde la espalda baja pierde ese nombre.

Y para ser honestos, al español tampoco le gustaba cuando su amigo se ponía… cariñoso.

.

Emily gruñó cuando el primer rayo de luz chocó de lleno con su cara. Cinco segundos después —que en realidad fue una hora según el reloj— la alarma sonó tan estruendosamente que no pudo evitar saltar de la cama. Era injusto a su parecer; eran las nueve de la mañana, había frío y ERA DOMINGO, ¡por amor al cielo! Domingo. Era una ley no escrita dormir al menos hasta las doce del medio día. Gruñó y a duras penas se sentó en la cama. A su lado, Monique dormía plácidamente; Emily no supo si agradecer o no la sugerencia de la chica de dejar las cortinas abiertas; si bien tenía razón y la luz del sol era mucho más efectiva que un despertador a la hora de levantarse… bueno, era domingo.

A tropiezos se dirigió al baño; una rápida ducha, luego desayunar, se preparó algo para comer a media mañana y caminó hasta la biblioteca de la facultad de ciencias jurídicas y sociales. Era mucho más ameno caminar hasta la facultad donde tenía clases que hasta el fin del mundo, que implicaba la biblioteca central del campus. No pudo reprimir un bostezo una vez se acomodara frente a una mesa con todos los libros y un par de hojas para tomar apuntes. ¡Quería dormir!

Pero si quería ser la _heroína_ …

Se dio dos palmaditas, una en cada mejilla y se hundió en el primer libro que alcanzó su mano. Justamente con el que más problemas estaba teniendo. Frunció el ceño y se dio ánimos.

Al cabo de dos horas, se dio cuenta que estaba condenada.

Era imposible, ilógico, su cerebro no procesaba lo que leía. Nunca se había considerado adepta a la historia y la del derecho era más que aburrida, era híper aburrida, era súper mega híper aburrida. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, ¿qué hacer? Se preguntó una y otra vez. Pensó en preguntarle a Sakura, pero entonces recordó que ella estudiaba periodismo. Chasqueó la lengua. Su segunda opción fue Lovina, después de todo ciencias políticas tenía mucho que ver con leyes y tal vez sabría algo del tema, no obstante la descartó al recordar que estaba enferma… seguramente ya tenía suficiente con lo que debía estudiar como para que más encima la molestara.

Suspiró largamente. Pensó entonces en Vladimir, su padrino, pero…

" _En serio, voy a comenzar a pensar que la gente no me quiere_ " lloriqueó para sus adentros. Si bien su primer contacto con Vladimir había sido agradable; nada más al día siguiente le había ignorado totalmente, y eso que Emily pasó justo a su lado y le saludó alegremente. Prefirió pensar que el rumano estaba demasiado concentrado en algo y no que había simplemente decidido pasar de ella. Aunque sólo por si las dudas, igualmente lo descartó.

Se dio cuenta que se quedó sin opciones y chilló de frustración. Miró al techo, como esperando que la respuesta cayera del cielo. No era justo, los héroes que ella admiraba no tenían que estudiar para sus exámenes… bueno, tal vez Spiderman, pero tampoco era su favorito, al igual que Aquaman. Pero Batman, por ejemplo, tenía tanto dinero que podría pagarle a alguien para leer y escribir por él. Una risita nerviosa se cimentó en su rostro, se estaba volviendo loca entre tantas letras y apenas era la primera de tres rondas de exámenes.

Dio un vistazo periférico a la biblioteca y ahí, alejado de ella, estaba su salvación. Se frotó los ojos, sin poder evitarlo; o Arthur estaba sentado justo de modo que el sol lo cubría por completo o en serio estaba brillando porque un ángel lo había enviado para ayudarla. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, acto seguido tomó su libro, un cuaderno y un lápiz. Él sí podría ayudarla, estaba segura.

Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención del inglés; los nervios la embargaron, apenas lo conocía y estaba ahí, a punto de pedirle un favor… aunque viendo el lado positivo, tal vez con eso pudieran tomar más confianza el uno con el otro y llegar a ser amigos… siempre son buenos los contactos laborales; aparte de preocuparse por llevar bien todas sus materias, Emily quería formar la mayor cantidad de amigos y en lo posible en todas las facultades; nunca se sabe cuando se necesite de un ingeniero agrónomo, por ejemplo.

Arthur dirigió su mirada jade a la americana que sonreía nerviosa, le miró interrogante y sus hormonas le traicionaron, haciendo que fijara la vista en el escote de la rubia. Sonrojó en el acto.

— _Hello_ , Arthur —sin esperar respuesta, dejó sus cosas a un lado de la mesa—. Eh… disculpa, ¿estás muy ocupado?

El inglés apenas y se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sus malditos ojos seguían desviándose y en lo profundo de su alma maldijo a la americana por usar ese tipo de ropa. " _Un poco de recato, bloody hell!_ " Emily acentuó su sonrisa y se sentó junto a él, inocentemente haciendo más profundo el escote e incomodando aún más al rubio de ojos verdes. En resumidas cuentas le explicó su predicamento con la historia del derecho, haciendo notar un hecho que no podía entender, por lo mismo había quedado estancada. Se apresuró a decir que era de su total conocimiento que no estudiaban lo mismo, pero tal vez…

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres —interrumpió sus murmullos—. No tuve esa materia, pero creo poder ayudarte.

—¿En serio? _Thanks you_! —chilló emocionada, abrazando al inglés en un impulso. El pobre chico sintió las mejillas arder al tener cierta parte de la anatomía de la chica pegada a su rostro y es que seguía sentado y ella de pie. Con toda la delicadeza que la situación ameritó, la apartó suavemente y, armándose de paciencia y obligándose a prestar atención al libro, dispuso a explicarle cada uno de los acontecimientos que ella no entendía.


	6. Cinco

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Ninguna

* * *

 **FRATERNIDAD**

* * *

 **CINCO**

Tina chilló horrorizada ante el hecho de no encontrar su celular; no que guardara cosas importantes en él, pero lo usaba mucho, sobre todo para meterse a internet en clases aburridas. Desanimada, pensó que debería comprarse otro, aunque no perdió la esperanza de que al llamar, alguien le respondiera.

Le pidió el teléfono a una amiga y marcó su respectivo número… sonó el tono de espera, eso era buena señal, ¿no? Al menos aún no le habían cambiado el _chip_.

Una voz masculina y extrañamente familiar sonó del otro lado. " _¿Arthur?_ " se aventuró a preguntar y el aludido confirmó su suposición; ¡Era un gran alivio! Si bien no hubiera implicado gran cosa para ella el simplemente comprar un nuevo celular, aquel tenía todos los mensajes que su querido novio le había enviado y que gustaba de releer cada vez que lo extrañaba.

En tanto, Arthur no pudo sino confundirse ante lo anterior. ¿El teléfono era de Tina? ¿En serio? Caminó hasta la escalinata de la entrada de Sigma Phi y se sentó en ella a esperarla. Frunció el ceño y analizó los últimos acontecimientos. Caminando por el campus había encontrado el aparato negro y sin más decidió guardarlo, esperando a que el respectivo dueño llamara para así devolvérselo, claro no había podido evitar husmear un poco, sobre todo en los mensajes, porque, ¿para qué ver la lista de contactos si lo más probable era que no conociera a ninguno?

La mayoría eran de una tal Su-san —no entendía el por qué del guión en medio del nombre—. Cabe señalar que los mensajes eran de calibre amoroso, por lo que en primera instancia pensó que el celular era de un hombre, pero…

Esa misma tarde había llegado un nuevo mensaje de Su-san el cual rezaba: " _Te veo mañana donde siempre. Te amo_ " y por lo anterior no pudo sino sorprenderse cuando supo que el aparato en cuestión era de Tina. Tina, la misma dulce, inocente, amable y tierna chica por la cual varios de sus compañeros suspiraban… ¡era lesbiana! Simplemente se le desfiguró la cara, no lo podía creer, aunque con ello entendió por qué la chica nunca había aceptado salir con alguien.

A lo lejos vio acercarse a la rubia de ojos amatistas. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella. Tina sonrió de alivio al ver el celular y abrazó fuertemente a Arthur, agradecida. El inglés la detalló de pies a cabeza e hizo una mueca de desconsuelo; aunque nunca la hubiera visto como algo más que una amiga, pensó que claramente era una pérdida para los hombres del mundo.

—Muchas gracias, Arthur —sonrió nuevamente, teniendo cuidado de guardar muy bien el aparato en su bolso—. Creí que tendría que comprarme otro.

—No te preocupes —se sintió nervioso de pronto—. Ah, antes de que llamaras llegó un mensaje; creí que eras tú, o sea, el dueño, por eso lo vi y… asumo que era tú… pareja —sí, claramente esa era una mejor palabra que "novia"—, porque al final ponía: te amo.

La chica se puso más pálida de lo que ya era, Arthur maldijo en su fuero interno. Vio como el rostro de finesa se deformaba y como sus brazos comenzaban a hacer aspavientos; estaba muy nerviosa.

—No le digas a nadie, por favor —rogó—. Nadie sabe que tengo…

—No te preocupes —le interrumpió y le sonrió suavemente. Era claro, al menos para él, por qué ella no quería que la gente se enterase—. No diré nada.

—Gracias —lo abrazó nuevamente. Acto seguido se despidió de él. El inglés dio un largo suspiro y dispuso a arrastrar los pies hasta su habitación, pero el timbre de su respectivo teléfono le interrumpió.

—¿Si?

—¿Estás ocupado, cejas?

.

La italiana sureña dejó su vaso con jugo sobre la mesa y frunció tanto los labios que estos casi desaparecieron. Taladró a su interlocutor con la mirada… sencillamente se había quedado muda ante las palabras del inglés.

—¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!

—Baja la voz, _bloody hell_ —gruñó por lo bajo. Sabía que podía confiar en Lovina, pero no tomó en cuenta la reacción que ésta podría tener.

—Pero es que… —frunció la nariz—. Es tan raro.

—Dímelo a mí; quedé en _shock_ cuando me enteré —dio un sorbo a su té y luego apoyó la cabeza sobre su palma izquierda.

—Sé que este tipo de cosas es cada vez más común, pero no deja de… impactar.

—Sí. Pero recuerda que me dijiste que no dirías nada.

—Tranquilo. A pesar de no ser amiga de Tina, le tengo aprecio. Y tampoco ando de chismosa por la vida; sabes que con suerte y hablo con un par de personas —se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé —mofó—, precisamente te lo conté, ya que eres una antisocial… ¡ _Auch_! —se sobó el brazo donde la temperamental italiana le había golpeado—. Eres una bestia.

—No más que tu, maldición.

—Ah mira, andas de comediante —rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca. Si bien Lovina era su mejor amiga, tenían personalidades tan parecidas que a veces chocaban ante la mínima provocación—. ¿Quieres que te aplauda?

—¿Y si mejor te mueres?

—No gracias —se encogió de hombros y dio otro sorbo a su té—. A todo esto, ¿cómo te fue en examen de administración?

—¿Ya pusieron las calificaciones?

—Ayer en la noche. Creí que lo sabías.

—No —Lovina dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Miró su teléfono, ella había optado por no tener la aplicación de la universidad, precisamente para que no le llegaran las calificaciones de improviso, pero justo ahora quería saber cómo le había ido—. _Merda_ , no creí que pondrían los resultados tan rápido.

—Pero si el examen fue la semana pasada. Es obvio.

Antes de que la temperamental italiana pudiera decir algo o tomar el teléfono de Arthur para usar la aplicación, un huracán rubio —sinceramente esa fue la única connotación que pudo darle a la chica— se interpuso entre ella y el inglés, abrazando a este último por el cuello. En primera instancia creyó que lo estaba haciendo con mucha fuerza, pues Arthur lucía evidentemente rojo, sin embargo con burla se dio cuenta que ello no era causa del azoramiento.

—Graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias —repitió a la par con un disco rayado. Emitió una amplia sonrisa y Lovina ahora sí supo que Emily lo estaba aferrando con mucha fuerza, pues él rostro de Arthur se tornó levemente azul—. Saqué un ocho en mi examen y todo gracias a que me ayudaste.

—¿De qué me perdí? —la mueca de burla en el rostro de la italiana se hizo más que evidente. El inglés prefirió dirigir la vista a otro lado; sabía lo maldita que podía ser su amiga cuando se lo proponía.

—Hola Lovina —saludó Emily alegremente, soltando de paso a Arthur—. Perdón, estaba tan emocionada que no te vi.

—No te fijes en detalles —la burla no abandonó sus facciones—. Así que… ¿Ayudaste a estudiar a Emily, Artie?

—Sólo le expliqué un par de cosas —musitó, en tanto disimuladamente se sobaba el cuello. ¡La fuerza de la americana era brutal! Se preguntó qué rayos comería para estar así.

—¡Pero fue de gran ayuda! —se giró para verlo y nuevamente esbozó una amplia sonrisa—. Si llegases a necesitar algo, no dudes en preguntarme. Bueno, ya me voy. Nos vemos.

—"Si llegases a necesitar algo, no dudes en preguntarme" —Lovina imitó a la americana con un tono evidentemente seductor. Arthur sintió arder hasta las orejas. Por un segundo su cruel mente lo traicionó, imaginándose a la aspirante a abogado en paños menores. Movió fervientemente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Si me lo preguntas, eso claramente tuvo connotación sexual.

—¿Acaso has estado juntándote con Francis? —Arthur gruñó y Lovina se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Si había alguien a quien tenía terror era a ese francés pervertido. Ya en el pasado había tenido la mala suerte de quedarse a solas con él y… en serio, un pulpo se queda corto al lado del rubio ese.

—Tú sí que no aguantas nada —gruñó.

—Igual que tu.

—Ja-ja —rodó los ojos y se puso de pie—. Mejor me voy, tengo que terminar el trabajo de gestión pública.

—¿Aún no lo terminas? Que floj…

—Ni una palabra más, Kirkland… a menos que quieras llenar de hijos de Emily —su sonrisa burlona no tardó en aparecer y el hecho que el inglés sonrojara levemente no pudo sino divertirla más aún—. ¿Sabes? Si vas a mirarle el escote, deberías ser más disimulado —se encogió de hombros y sin más se alejó de un consternado inglés.

¡Él no era un pervertido! _Bloody hell_!

.

.

—Noru —canturreó el danés. El aludido sintió crispar los nervios en el acto; tenía muchísimo trabajo pendiente y la irrupción del extrovertido rubio no haría más de atrasarlo aún más. Gruñó, reacio a girar para encararlo.

" _Demonios, ¿por qué a mí? Qué mierda hice que tengo que pagar este karma"_

—Noru… Noru… Noru…

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó.

—¿Vamos a tomar un café o algo así?

—No.

—¡Pero Noru!

—Lárgate.

—Pero Noru…

—Y no regreses.

Creyó que esa había sido tal vez la primera ocasión en que no había visto los ojos celestes cargados de alegría. Ahogó sus pensamientos y volvió a su trabajo en el computador.

—Noru, ¿tú me quieres?

—Piérdete, idiota.

Contrario a sus pensamientos, el danés no le reclamó ni nada semejante; simplemente asintió con la cabeza —claro, esto no lo pudo ver— y salió de la oficina. Lukas permaneció consternado por la reacción de Mathias, pensando que tal vez estaba enfermo o que simplemente tenía cosas que hacer. O tal vez sólo había ido al baño y pronto volvería a molestarlo.

.

.

— _Antonino, ve~_ —saludó Felicia con una sonrisa al verlo. El aludido le respondió con una propia, preguntándose en el acto por qué todos, o al menos la mayoría, gustaba de mentar la variación de su nombre a algún idioma que no fuera su natal español.

—Feli… justamente quería hablar contigo. ¿Estás ocupada?

La italiana menor alternó la mirada entre el español y Ludwig, su ahijado universitario. Pareció esperar un gesto por parte del alemán antes de proceder a contestarle al moreno.

—No. ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito un favor —habló con decisión. Felicia le vio con curiosidad—. Necesito que convenzas a tu hermana de venir aquí, pero no le digas que es porque te lo pedí. Invéntale algo, no sé, cualquier cosa. En serio me urge conversar con ella.

—¿Todavía están peleados? —inquirió con cierto deje de tristeza, el español asintió apenas.

—¿Me ayudas?

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Quieres que le diga ahora? —volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Felicia se disculpó con el alemán y le pidió esperar, asegurándole que tardaría lo menos posible. Supuso que Lovina estaría en su habitación, sino tal vez en la cocina, buscando tomates. Optó por ir en orden; con algo de suerte no tendría que recorrer la fraternidad.

Efectivamente, todo parecía ir a favor del español, pues Lovina estaba en su habitación, acostada en su cama y con tal cara de ocio que supo sería descarado de su parte si le decía que estaba ocupada; aunque si lo pensaba bien, lo más probable era que su hermana le dijera eso… su personalidad era tan… rara. Lovina alzó una ceja apenas viera a la menor cruzar la puerta —sin antes haber llamado—. Dispuso a regañarla, mas pronto pensó que sería un desperdicio de saliva, después de todo, Felicia nunca entendía.

— _Sorella!_

—¿Qué quieres, Felicia?

—Es que —hizo funcionar al mil porciento su capacidad de improvisación—. Acompáñame de compras…

—Estoy ocupada —gruñó—. Tengo que terminar un trabajo —no le agradaba la idea de salir con ella. Sabía lo indecisa que era a la hora de elegir ropa.

—Pero si no estás haciendo nada. Anda —alegó—. Aparte te compraré algo que te guste. Vamos, no quiero ir sola. No creo que Lud me quiera acompañar…

—¿El bastardo alemán con cara de militar? —enarcó una ceja. Hace ya algunas semanas Felicia le había dicho que aquel era su ahijado universitario, y es que ambos estudiaban periodismo; Lovina sintió profunda antipatía por el rubio nada más al verlo. Le provocó rechazo su actitud tan recta… seguro era un cerdo come patatas.

Debió admitir que lo que realmente captó su atención fue que Felicia le compraría algo. Aún sin erradicar del todo su fastidio, se levantó de la cama y acomodó su ropa y cabello. La menor le indicó que la esperara fuera de la fraternidad, pues ella debía ir a entregar un libro y luego podrían irse. Lovina asintió con la cabeza y Felicia rogó para que todo saliera bien. Caminó rápidamente hasta donde Antonio; sabía que a su hermana le gustaba verse linda y que tardaría en bajar, aún así estaba nerviosa y prefirió no arriesgar su suerte. El español le agradeció con un abrazo.

—Mejor me voy —anunció la menor—. No quiero que mi _sorella_ me vea.

—Está bien. Y gracias otra vez.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se alejó con Ludwig. Antonio, impaciente, esperó afuera de Delta Sigma Nu. Tal y como se lo advirtiera Felicia, Lovina tardó en bajar, aunque lejos de sentirse ansioso, eso le ayudó a relajarse y repasar bien todo lo que le diría. La italiana mayor sintió su rostro desfigurar al ver a Antonio ahí, al parecer esperándola y claro, su _sorella_ brillaba por su ausencia.

—Quiero hablar —exigió el hispano con aplomo; la chica frente a él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, jurando en su fuero interno que mataría a Felicia por haberla engañado. Frunció el ceño, más que dispuesta a ignorarlo e irse, sin embargo Antonio fue más rápido y la sujetó del brazo, impidiéndole su cometido—. Estoy harto que te comportes como una niña caprichosa.

Había tocado la fibra que activaba la rabia. Furiosa, volteó para encararlo. Accedió a hablar con él, pero no en la puerta de entrada de Delta Sigma Nu. Le ordenó soltarle el brazo y luego, apenas con un movimiento de cabeza, le pidió seguirla. En el trayecto, Lovina trató de calmar sus nervios, los cuales, dicho sea de paso, disimulaba a la perfección. Apenas y lo divisó de reojo, ¿cómo no inquietarse ante semejante ejemplar de hombre? Antonio era muy guapo, no se iba a mentir a sí misma; sus ojos verdes contrastaban a la perfección con su piel dorada por el sol. Sintió sonrojar levemente.

Si bien habían llegado al lugar que la italiana pensó sería el mejor para hablar —uno bastante alejado de la gente—, caminaron un poco más; Lovina necesitaba calmar el ardor de sus mejillas. Antonio frunció el ceño, creyó que la chica estaba tratando de molestarlo, al punto de hacerlo caminar tanto que se aburriera y se fuera. Finalmente ella se detuvo y volteó a verlo, con el rostro fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Una oleada de nervios lo atacó. Había salido tan decidido, dispuesto a hablar con ella… y ahora…

Sonrió un poco y la chica se desconcertó, " _perfecto_ " pensó algo más animado. Dio un largo suspiro antes de comenzar.

—Sé que no te gusta perder el tiempo, por eso iré directo al grano —la italiana le escuchó con atención—. Estoy aburrido de tu actitud, aburrido que me insultes o simplemente no me determines. Si terminé contigo fue por algo puntual y no, nunca te engañé ni nada que se le parezca. Sí —siguió—, me confundí cuando llegó Emma, pero sólo llegué a eso. Nunca ha pasado algo entre nosotros y sinceramente dudo que ocurra. Y para finalizar, sólo tengo una pregunta para ti y espero me la respondas, o al menos la pienses con la mayor sinceridad posible: ¿acaso no hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo de haber estado en mi situación, Lovina? —sonrió apenas—. ¿Acaso no es mejor separarte por un tiempo de la persona que quieres en vez de seguir con ella y hacerla sufrir por algo pasajero?

—Fuiste tan cruel… —habló apenas en un susurro—. Pudiste haberme dicho, me hubiera enojado, pero a la larga hubiera entendido. En cambio decidiste decir que no me querías de un día para otro, de forma tan cortante que ni siquiera me diste tiempo a réplica, porque simplemente te fuiste.

—En ese momento creí que era lo mejor.

—No tienes idea de todo lo que lloré por tu culpa, bastardo.

—Si no fueras tan extremista…

—¿No es descarado de tu parte decirme eso? —atacó, la ira comenzó a invadirla.

—No. Porque no fui yo quien comenzó a insultarte y tratarte mal cada vez que te veía.

Ella calló, no encontró argumento para refutar aquello. Pronto se sintió tonta y la invadió una profunda angustia. Quiso salir corriendo, sin embargo Antonio pareció leer su kinésica, pues la abrazó, aferrándola a su pecho; Lovina forcejeó un poco, mas acabo cediendo al contacto, aferrándose al cuerpo masculino y dejando escapar un par de lágrimas rebeldes que parecían obstruirle además la garganta. El español apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de la chica —y es que era tanto más alto— y se permitió acariciarle el cabello y parte de la espalda. La extrañaba, claro que sí y no creyó errar al suponer que Lovina también. La quería, quizás más que antes, pero creyó que lo mejor en ese momento era quedar como amigos… las heridas debían cerrar antes de intentar cualquier acción.

—Ni creas que te perdonaré tan fácil, bastardo.

Antonio sonrió. Si efectivamente hubiera sido sencillo, no sería Lovina.

.

.

Sakura suspiró angustiada; después de todo, ella también tenía sus dramas. Su dinámico profesor de relaciones públicas, Mathias Køhler, había pedido un trabajo de mínimo diez cuartillas sobre un tema de interés cualquiera para entregar dentro de dos semanas. Sakura, aplicada como siempre, no tardó más de tres días en tener listo el trabajo y se tomó la libertad de hacer que su profesor lo hojeara antes de la fecha de entrega estipulada, sin embargo, y contraria a sus predicciones, el docente le recomendó que lo arreglara, que lo hiciera más personal o tendría una mala calificación.

Se había literalmente partido la cabeza pensando sobre eso, sin embargo ahí estaba, a menos de una semana de la entrega y con un trabajo que no cumplía las expectativas. Suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Estás enferma, Sakura?

La aludida miró a la rubia que tenía posado sus zafiros y toda su atención en su persona. Negó con la cabeza y procedió a explicarle la situación con su profesor; Emily escuchó atenta y hasta cierto punto aquello sorprendió a la japonesa. No iba a negarlo, cuando supo que la extrovertida americana iba a ingresar a estudiar leyes tuvo sus dudas de si su amiga había elegido bien, más era en ocasiones como esa en que se daba cuenta que sus especulaciones estuvieron mal desde el comienzo.

—¿Y qué tema escogiste?

—La antigua Grecia —se encogió de hombros. Siempre le habían gustado las ruinas y el esplendor de la civilización. Miró a Emily, pareció meditar un rato.

—¿Y si le pides a alguien que te ayude? —se encogió de hombros, en tanto alzaba su hamburguesa para darle un mordisco—. Podrías ir a la facultad de humanidades y pegar un aviso en el fichero sobre que buscas a alguien que tenga conocimientos sobre Grecia para un trabajo. Pon además que la ayuda será recompensada económicamente.

—¡Es una gran idea! —se puso de pie, producto de un impulso involuntario. ¿Desde cuándo rayos Emily Jones era tan acertada? Era casi un hecho de que si no ponía que la ayuda sería remunerada en dinero, jamás la obtendría. La miró unos segundos y luego se excusó con que haría inmediatamente un mini letrero.

Emily sonrió con suficiencia al percatarse de que su idea había sido bien recepcionada. Ella era una heroína, y los héroes siempre ayudan a la gente en sus momentos de debilidad… además brillan con luz propia, sin lugar a dudas, lo que más le gustaba acerca de todo ese asunto.

Hizo una mueca ante el hecho de verse sola, y su gesto se acentuó cuando recordó el pesado libro dentro de su mochila.

.

.

No pudo evitar notar que de un tiempo a esa parte, el danés permaneció al margen de su vida, dándole la tranquilidad que siempre quiso, sí, pero también esa sensación de incomodidad que sabía no era posible debido a él. Frunció los labios cuando le vio ingresar al salón de maestros, le ignoró como siempre y mordió un muffin que estaba en la caja dispuesta sobre la mesa al lado de la improvisada mini-cocina.

—Lukas… —el aludido sobresaltó, más que nada ante de hecho que Mathias no lo había llamado con su habitual sobrenombre. Lo detalló de pies a cabeza, lucía mejor que de costumbre, no que los otros días pareciera un pordiosero, pero hoy… bueno, se veía bien.

—¿Qué pasa, _anko_?

—Es que… —lucía extrañamente incómodo, nervioso—. ¿Esta ropa está bien para una cita?

El noruego frunció el ceño. ¿En serio el estúpido danés se había esmerado escogiendo ropa para pedirle una cita? El fruncido de su ceño se acentuó.

—Sí, pero ni cr…

—¡Gracias! —exclamó sin verdadera emoción y salió del salón. Lukas permaneció sin moverse varios segundos.

Caminó por la sala, tratando de sacar de su mente la extraña situación en la que había estado envuelto segundos antes. Casi se atragantó con un pedazo de biscocho cuando, a través de la ventana, vio que Mathias y una sonriente mujer se dirigían al auto del primero. No tardó en deducir que la cita era con ella.

Debió sentirse aliviado, por fin lo dejaría de molestar. ¿Entonces por qué sentía como si su esófago se hubiera convertido en un nudo?

.

.

Sakura corrió a su habitación, encendió su notebook, acto seguido abrió Word, escribió un sencillo cartel en donde especificaba todo lo que necesitaba, adjuntando además su número telefónico y su nombre; lo imprimió y nuevamente corrió, mas ésta vez a la facultad de humanidades. Acomodó el afiche en un lugar en el que cualquiera pudiera verlo —en verdad donde sea estaba bien, después de todo se trataba de un fichero y todos los alumnos estaban casi obligados a verlo cada vez que entraran o salieran de la facultad—. Suspiró, y a paso lento se alejó, rogando para pronto recibir la tan ansiada llamada de alguien ofreciendo su ayuda.

Permaneció todo el día más que atenta a su teléfono celular. Se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con Sadiq cuando ello ocurrió. Al principio se sintió contrariada al no tener ese número registrado en su teléfono, mas pronto pareció recordar y saltó de su silla, alejándose apenas un poco para mayor privacidad.

La voz del hombre del otro lado de la línea era áspera y lenta, como si recién hubiera despertado, pero no iba a fijarse en detalles ahora. Acordó con el desconocido encontrarse en la entrada de la biblioteca central a eso de las siete de la tarde y se despidió, sintiéndose más aliviada. Sadiq alzó una ceja y frunció los labios cuando Sakura acabó de explicarle el motivo de su alegría. A su juicio, la japonesa se estaba arriesgando mucho al encontrarse con un desconocido.

.

—¡Por favor! ¿Qué demonios te puede pasar si te reúnes con alguien en un lugar tan concurrido?

—Pero… es que Sadiq-san…

—Olvídate de ese bastardo —Lovina rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos por debajo de sus pechos—. Está muerto de celos —expuso con obviedad, omitiendo el desconcierto en el rostro de la contraria. Sacó el pan con queso cuando el microondas le avisó y lanzó una maldición tras haberse precipitado en dar un mordisco—. Pero si tan insegura estás, podrías decirle a alguien que te acompañe… alguien que no sea yo.

Tuvo que haber previsto que la italiana prefería ir a dormir que hacer un mal tercio. Lo pensó un poco y creyó que su mejor compañía sería Felicia, después de todo ella estudiaba periodismo y esto, a fin de cuentas, era como una entrevista y ella podría ser su respaldo en caso que olvidara algo. Conforme con su determinación, se despidió de Lovina y salió de la cocina.

.

.

Monique Bonnefoy, era una chica con clase y modales impecables al punto de hacer sentir mal, sin intensión, a cualquiera que osara comer hamburguesa sin cuchillo y tenedor. Emily acabó conversando con ella en vez de leer aquel libro que no sabía cómo acomodar sobre su regazo sin acabar adolorida. Descubrió que era francesa y que tenía un hermano mayor, Francis. Emily hizo un gesto, pues aquel nombre se le hizo conocido, pero no logró dar con un rostro en su mente. Monique indicó que su hermano estaba en su último año de arquitectura; le habló un poco de su particular personalidad asi como también lo aprehensivo que era con ella. También le contó sobre lo impresionado que se mostró Francis cuando demostró su interés en quedar en Delta Sigma Nu, en vez de Epsilon Ksi, famosa por lo intachable de sus miembros.

Emily pensó en su hermana y en el modo en que a veces pasaba totalmente de ella, ¡pero no lo hacía de mala! Cualquiera que conociera un poco a Emily Jones aseguraría que ella no tenía ni una pizca de maldad en el cuerpo, es solo que, ella era muy enérgica y nunca se quedaba quieta mucho rato, a diferencia de su gemela que era muy tranquila, callada y tímida. La extrañaba, por supuesto que lo hacía.

Y por sobre todo, apreciaba todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Recordó la caja escondida en su clóset y frunció el ceño.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Oh, no, no —hizo aspavientos con los brazos y rió nerviosa—. Es que recordé que tengo que hacer un informe para mañana. También pensaba en mi hermana gemela —se rascó la mejilla y miró a otro lado—. La extraño un poco.

—¡Una gemela! —Monique pareció extasiada ante la idea—. ¿Quedó ella en otra fraternidad? —Emily negó con la cabeza.

—Meg estudia medicina en Canadá. ¿Puedes creer que adelantó un curso? Ya está en cuarto año.

Aquello pareció confundir aún más a Monique. ¿Preguntar o no? ¿Qué tan indiscreta sería si admitía que sentía curiosidad sobre si Emily había estudiado antes otra carrera? Quizás en otra universidad, o si fueron otros sus motivos para ingresar recién ahora a estudiar, o quizás simplemente se había cambiado de universidad e iniciaría ahora su tercer año. Podían existir tantas razones. Se removió y acabó por cambiar de tema.

.

.

El pasatiempo favorito de Elizabeta era tomar fotografías, apenas a un par le había dicho lo que solía fotografiar y a aún un menor número de persona le mostraba sus capturas. No porque dudara de su capacidad para captar momentos, ¡muy por el contrario! Pero sus gustos eran peculiares y quizás para el común de mortales, estos rallaban el voyerismo. Justo en ese momento la chica estaba escondida en un arbusto en una zona aislada del campus, intentado controlar su emoción al haber encontrado a una de sus parejas "yaoi" favoritas; el "seme" era un rubio medio bobo, cariñoso e insistente con su "uke tsundere" que negaba a los cuatro vientos estar relacionado con él, ¡pero ah! Intentó no chillar cuando vio el tan ansiado beso y se apresuró a tomar muchas, muchas fotografías.

Estaba ¡tan! Feliz, nada podía ahora arruinar su día, ni siquiera el hecho de haber perdido casi toda la tarde teniendo en su escritorio una pila de _papers_ que esperaban ser leídos. Nada importaba. Debía buscar a Sakura para mostrarle su nueva adquisición. Nada enturbiaría su felicidad.

Oh, que poco le duró el gusto. Y no lo dice por el hecho de haberse cruzado con el egocéntrico albino que lograba colgarla de desespero a una velocidad alarmantemente rápida. A Gilbert lo conocía desde que estaban en el colegio, a pesar de ser ella un año mayor, había sido difícil pasar por alto al alemán, no solo por su personalidad, sino también por su peculiar aspecto. Podía decir que estaba casi acostumbrada a su excentricismo.

El aspirante a arquitecto, como siempre, se tomó demasiadas confianzas y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Elizabeta, sin borrar la sonrisa soberbia que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Marimacho.

—¿Qué quieres? —se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios, enfrentando directamente sus miradas. Chistó la lengua cuando el albino rió escandalosamente.

—Preséntame a la rubia tetona de tu casa —expuso más como una orden que como petición. Elizabeta era la presidenta de Delta Sigma Nu, era obvio que conocía a todas las chicas de su fraternidad.

Tuvo que esperar a la noche para entender que el motivo de su ira fueron celos y por lo mismo propinó gritos a Gilbert. Estaba furiosa, ¿ahora era celestina? Pues vaya, ¡nadie le había avisado de su nuevo trabajo! Le reclamó ser un pervertido y se rió de su falta de personalidad por el hecho de pedirle ayuda en lugar de usar aquel encanto del cual tanto alardeaba. Lo peor vino cuando Gilbert le reclamó y, entre otras cosas, mofó del hecho que con ese carácter nunca iba a conseguir marido. La mano con uñas verdes impactó la mejilla masculina, Elizabeta se arrepintió en el acto de lo que hizo, Gilbert en tanto simplemente le dedicó una mirada fúrica antes de alejarse de ella.

.

Gilbert azotó con tanta fuerza la puerta de entrada de Sigma Phi que Scott no tardó en reprenderlo cuando uno de los cuadros de la entrada acabó en el suelo, justamente aquel con una foto de los fundadores. Gilbert pasó olímpicamente de él y caminó directo a su habitación, más no alcanzó a llegar, pues fue interceptado por Francis y Antonio; ambos posaron una mano en uno de sus hombros y esbozaron una ligera sonrisa para intentar reconfortarlo.

—Vamos a beber algo, _mon ami_ , yo invito.

Ah, por eso era amigo de esos dos. Intentó sonreír, pero la molestia aún era mayor así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y seguirlos en silencio. Cualquiera de los bares que rodeaban el campus estaba bien, en ese momento estaba incluso dispuesto a tomar ese vodka asqueroso que algunos se atrevían a decir era un manjar de dioses. ¡Pobres ignorantes!

—¿Qué pasó, Gilbo? —fue Antonio el que se armó de valor para preguntar. Francis se sintió aliviado de que aquella tarea no recayera en él. Ambos fijaron los ojos en su amigo y no pasaron por alto lo roja que tenía una de sus mejillas. Resaltaba bastante dado el hecho que la piel de Gilbert era muy pálida.

En realidad dudaban que alguna chica lo haya rechazado, más aún, que él hubiera intentado propasarse con alguna. No. Gilbert era un caballero y de hecho, de las incontables citas que había tenido, todas las chicas concordaban que había sido un total gusto salir con él. Entonces pensaron que debió haber sido algo realmente grave como para acabar así.

—Elizabeta es una puta loca.

—Pues, no es como si no hubieras dicho eso antes —conocido por varios era lo agresiva que podía llegar a ser la húngara. Aquel exterior de chica buena y dulce era una vil fachada.

—¡Ahora sí se pasó de la raya, Fran! —vio a Antonio volver con tres cervezas. Abrió la suya antes de proseguir—. Deberían de una vez comenzar a esparcir el rumor que está desquiciada, así no tendrá clientes y será casi como hacer servicio comunitario.

.

.

Sakura se mostró evidentemente más relajada al tener a Felicia a su lado. Después de haber tenido esa charla con Lovina, se había puesto un poco paranoica y pues, no podían culparla, después de todo la italiana tenía razón. Ella a veces pecaba de inocente. Felicia, a su lado, tarareaba alegremente en tanto contestaba mensaje tras mensaje en su teléfono. Eso le causó curiosidad, mas rápidamente lo olvidó al recordar lo sociable que era la chica. No hacía más de un minuto que habían llegado a la biblioteca central y Sakura maldijo el no haber guardado el número de teléfono de quien la llamó, aceptando ayudarla en su trabajo. ¿Cómo iba a reconocerlo? ¿Y él a ella? No era la única fuera de la biblioteca.

El chillido emocionado de la italiana la sacó de sus cavilaciones. No había notado que un joven alto y de apariencia atlética se había acercado tanto. Felicia lo interceptó, haciendo notar lo emocionada que estaba por volver a verlo y es que –según ella– hacía muchísimo que no lo veía. El muchacho se vio azorado por la efusividad y le tomó unos minutos el esperar a que Felicia dejara de parlotear.

—¿Tu eres Sakura? —su voz era grave y pausada. Sakura sobresaltó ligeramente, pues aún estaba pendiente de si alguno de los jovencitos pareciera buscar a alguien. Ella asintió, confundida—. Soy Heracles… el que respondió a tu anuncio —completó tras ver que la muchacha no terminaba de atar cabos.

—¡Sakura, no sabía que conocías al hijo de la novia de mi abuelo! —Felicia, con su eterna sonrisa, gracias al cielo llenaba todos los espacios de silencio. La japonesa jamás estuvo tan feliz de tenerla a su lado.

—Disculpe, no sabía que era usted —hizo una ligera referencia y luego acomodó mejor la cinta de su bolso sobre su hombro—. ¿Entramos?

.

.

.


End file.
